Spirits of Vengeance
by gunman
Summary: Shinji, Kaji and Fuyutsuki are chosen to become the new Riders who must face supernatural evil to prevent Third Impact. ShinjixAsuka KajixMisato. FuyutsukixRitsuko. Pairing indicates Passing The Torch moment.
1. The Deals

_**SPIRITS OF VENGEANCE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ghost Rider.

Authors Notes: I am basically basing this story off of the upcoming Ghost Rider movie and toyline in which there were three Ghost Riders instead of one. (Ghost Rider, Caretaker and Vengeance)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**The Deals**

(America, 2001)

His name was Ryoji Kaji. Japanese/American, born and raised in the United States. Fourteen years of age and crying his eyes out.

Before him laid the bodies of his friends and brother, blood oozing from the bullet wounds made by the soldiers.

In the aftermath of Second Impact, governmental control over the planet had all but collapsed. The world had become little more than the wild west. In this time, those with guns took control.

Kaji had been one of several children crammed into a shelter when the Impact happened. Because their parents didn't survive, the children were forced to survive on their own. And that meant steal in order to survive.

Kaji had been caught by the soldiers and was about to be executed unless he gave up the location of his thieving friends.

Fear had gripped him, and he did.

At the last second he managed to escape from the guard who was watching him, but arrived too late to warn his friends and brother.

His tears and relentless beating of his fists against the floor had brought the attention of another.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Kaji cried as the blood from his friends and brother stained his hands. "If there was anything I could do to change this, I would. Make things different. Take your place. I was such a coward, but you all paid for it. I'm sorry."

"Are you?" a new voice said.

Kaji looked up and saw a tall man in a black leather jacket.

"Who.. Who are you?" the boy asked, too depressed right now to care if this man was a soldier or someone else affiliated with the government.

"Someone who can offer you a chance at redemption." the man said.

His eyes beamed as he stared at the man.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

"What happened here today is a result of Second Impact, and the blame rests with those who initiated the impact." the man explained.

"Someone... caused all this?"

"Yes."

Sadness and sorrow was replaced by a new emotion... anger.

"Tell me how I can avenge my brother and friends!" he shouted.

"You want vengeance?"

"YES!"

"It won't bring them back. Nor will it ease your conscience over what happened." the man argued.

"I don't care! It's all I have left!" he sobbed again.

"There is another path you can take. One not stained with the blood of others."

Kaji looked at the man in confusion.

"What path?" he asked the man.

"One of justice."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Japan, 2003)

Kouzou Fuyutsuki fumed as he made his way home.

He had just been told by his former pupil, Gendo Rokobungi, now Ikari, of the truth regarding the worldly destructive Second Impact.

It was a truth that he wanted to expose, only to have Gendo tell him that there were people in play who would stop at nothing to keep the entire affair a secret.

They would also kill him if he tried to do anything.

And Fuyutsuki knew they would do it.

As he rode back to his apartment on the train, he pondered what he was being told.

_SEELE was behind the Katsuragi Expedition to Antarctica in order to find the Angels and trigger an explosion. But for what purpose? As a method to weed out the weak so that they could use Adam and Project E to combine all of the strong humans on the planet into a single, unified being? That is insane! What were they possibly thinking? Trying to unite all the strong of mankind just because they believe we've hit out evolutionary limit. That's ridiculous! And all because of a few scratches on some outdated piece of parchment! _

Fuyutsuki was fuming at this point.

_And to make things worse, Gendo and Yui are involved in this. Yui must know what is happening and what it will lead to. Mankind has survived and thrived for centuries. We still can. For it to end like this is just so... it can't end like this! It can't!_

However, his sigh revealed his true thoughts.

_But what can I do about this? Gendo is already in a position to make these changes and my star pupil is helping him. And to make things worse... she married him! God!_

He continued to ride in silence, totally unaware that he had just missed his stop.

_I want to stop this, but how? What can I possibly do alone? _

"You won't be alone." a voice said to him.

"What?" Fuyutsuki gasped, shaken out of his musings and looking over to see a man he hadn't noticed until now, sitting across from him wearing a black leather jacket.

"You won't be alone." the man said.

"Alone for what?" Fuyutsuki asked, slightly confused.

"When you put a stop to what Gendo and SEELE are doing."

Fuyutsuki's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the man. "Who are you? How do you know what I'm thinking? And where did you come from?"

"Blaze. I can read your mind. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you." the man in the leather jacket said. "Does that answer all your questions?"

"I can't remember what I just asked." Fuyutsuki replied, sitting back and just staring.

"But to answer your question more appropriately, I'm a person who can help you stop Third Impact."

"How do you know about that?" he asked cautiously, looking around the train car, which was empty.

"The same way I know about the truth behind the Second Impact."

"Can you help me expose their plans?" Fuyutsuki asked quickly.

"No."

He looked at him strangely. "But you said..."

"I said I can help you stop Third Impact. I didn't say anything about helping expose the truth of the Second Impact."

"But for what they've done... three billion lives!"

"I know. The blood of the innocent are on their hands. And they will be dealt with via the appropriate punishment. In time."

"In time??!!!" he gasped incredulously.

"Were you to act now, even the help I could give you would not be enough to stop their mad plans."

"So... what can you do?"

"I can give you the means to stop them on the eve of their plans fruition."

Now Fuyutsuki was even more confused. "Give me the means? Does that mean you're not going to help me?"

"I'm not. I can't."

"But you said I wouldn't be alone."

"And you won't. There will be others called to your cause, drawn by common purpose to avenge that which has gone wrong."

"Common purpose? What common purpose would that be?"

"Justice."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Japan, 2005)

"FATHER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shinji shouted as the grim man slowly walked away, not looking back even once.

Gendo Ikari got into his car and drove away, shedding no tear and not even breaking his stride.

As the man left, Shinji Ikari just wiped his tears away as a sneer came to his mouth.

"Why? Why father? Don't you love me? Did you even love mother?" Shinji whispered, not knowing where the words were coming from. "You shed no tears when she was not brought back. You cast me aside, abandoned me, like I was nothing. Why? Why did you do this?" he cried as more tears came and he wiped them from his eyes yet again. "I hate you, father. I HATE YOU!" he shouted with unfamiliar anger.

"A heart filled with hate, will only make you worse than him." a voice from behind said.

Shinji turned around and say a man in black leather jacket. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who wants to help you."

"Help... me?"

"Yes. I can give you the power to avenge the wrongs that have been wrought upon you. Give you the strength to not be used for whatever evil purpose your father intended."

"Can you bring back my mother?"

"I can't. But there are ways she can be returned to you."

"How?" he asked excitedly. "How can I bring her back? I'll do anything!"

_So young, yet so mature_. He thought. "Would you give up your soul for her?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because... because she loved me."

_One borne of justice. One borne of truth. One borne of love_. He thought with a grin. "Then I will give you the means to fight back against those who have taken your mother from you. And in return I only ask one thing."

"What thing?"

"Justice."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Well, here's my newest superhero story. This one is going to be based on the Ghost Rider movie that is coming up on the 16th of February.

Well... loosely anyway. I'm using some material from the Internet movie databases and the comics.

And just so you know, the title is appropriate. As you might or have not guessed, the heroes in this story are going to be Shinji, Kaji and Fuyutsuki. I chose them because each of them have their own reasons for doing what they do at NERV. Kaji wants to expose the truth, Fuyutsuki I eventually realized wanted Gendo's plans to fail, and Shinji... he just wanted to be loved by his mother. Her death hit him so hard, as it should.

When I heard the Ghost Rider movie was coming out, and after seeing several previews for it, I realized that I wanted to do a fanfic for it.

And anyone who has seen my writings, knows I can write superheroes. Just check out my 'Devil of Eva' story, which I do plan to update someday.

Other superhero stories in the works, but this I felt demanded more attention. Time-wise, I mean.

And please, read and review.


	2. The Riders

Chapter 2

**The Riders**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ghost Rider. Lost my soul to my work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The year was 2015, one full week after the 7th Angel battle in which both Unit's 01, piloted by the introverted Third Child Shinji Ikari, and Unit 02, piloted by the extroverted Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu, were successful in victory.

On a hill side over looking the damaged site where the Eva's had destroyed the Angel, a lone man in a black leather jacket smiled.

"It's time." he said, walking away to assemble the new Riders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peace had come back to the city of Tokyo-3 in the aftermath of mankind's latest victory over the Angels.

But while the day held the promise of safety, the darkness of night waned heavily over the souls of those who dared venture out into the twilight hours.

Such were three such instances at came at the midnight mark.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sachi Tomoe and her boyfriend Sado had been out all night drinking. It had been a rather enjoyable night for them. So much so that Sado sought to end it by asking the lovely raven-haired girl to be his bride.

"Sachi?" the young man asked.

"Yes, Sado?" the girl replied.

"I... have something I want to tell you."

"Yes?" she said, looking hopefully at the boy.

"I...I..." he stopped, suddenly looking pale. "I-yai-yai-yai!"

"You what?" the girl asked as Sado pointed behind her.

Sachi turned around, and wished she hadn't.

The creature loomed over the pair, looking like it was made of hardened clay and dirt itself.

(AN: Think Clayface from _The Justice League_)

It growled heavily, almost like a gurgle as it left a trail of mud in it's foot steps. Advancing on them.

"S-Sado?" the young woman asked as the boy tried desperately to get away from the creature.

Suddenly, a strange light and intense heat surrounded the trio as the whinny of a horse caught their ears.

The earth demon turned around as a skeletal horse exploded over it's head, landing between it and it's potential victims. The rider, who looked like he was dressed in black samurai-like armor leapt from the horse and landed hard on his feet. His head was not human, bearing no skin, hair or eyes and flaming as if the fires were born from the inside of the skull itself. There was a black bandanna across his brow, yet was not in flames, and a sword hanging at the figure's hip.

"**These Innocents Are Not Yours To Take, Earth Demon**!" the samurai said in a deep voice. "**Go Back To The Void, Least You Face The Wrath, Of The Phantom Rider!**"

The Earth Demon roared as it charged the Rider. Pulling his sword, the Rider leapt at the demon, moving faster than expected and slicing the creature across its apparent belly.

"AAAARRRRHHHHH!!!" the demon howled in pain, his clay-like body hardening at the flaming blade it was struck with.

"**Your Weakness Is Revealed**!" Phantom Rider stated as he leaped back at the demon, his quickness matching the slashes of his sword, multiple slashes that eventually ended with him plunging his flaming sword into the demon's head, sending a fierce breath of fire into it's body, hardening it in seconds and causing it to explode into dust.

Phantom Rider sheathed his sword and stepped back towards his skeletal steed, mounting him and turning to the young pair.

"**You Should Not Walk Lightly Into The Night**." he said as his horse whinnied. "**You Are Safe Now. Go... And Marry Well**."

With that, Phantom Rider pulled on the reigns and rode back towards the darkness of the city.

Once he was gone, Sachi gave the still shaken Sado a strange look.

"Sado?"

"Yes?"

"What did he mean.. 'Marry Well'?"

Sado wasn't sure how he had known, but he answered her question by pulling out the small box and opening it to reveal the 24 karat diamond ring.

Sachi gasped before kissing her boyfriend hard on the lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato Katsuragi hated working the late shift. She had been worried that she would work herself to death signing her name to the numerous papers that littered her desk almost every day.

"God I hate this! I need a beer!" she huffed as she walked through the underground parking lot of NERV.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't see the strange, bestial creature peering from the shadows at her.

The creature slapped his long tongue across his lips as he growled with intent.

That growl alerted Misato to it's presence.

"Who's there?" she asked, her hand going for her gun.

Her attention was turned to the shadows as a large hulking creature lumbered out of the darkness. To Misato it looked like a small-eared bat with the body of a werewolf.

"Oh... My... God!" she gasped as she pulled her gun and started shooting.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the creature exploded at the woman, taking the bullets in the chest, and not having the slightest bit of effect.

Misato ducked as the creature slashed at her, barely avoiding it's claws and dashing to the other end of the lot with the creature after her. She slammed her body up against the stone pillar, turning to face the advancing creature and raised her gun in vain. It had proven useless, but it was all she had.

The creature was drooling heavily now, staring at the woman as it stood ready to pounce on her.

Suddenly, a blazing light caught the pair's attention as the loud roar of a motorcycle echoed through the underground garage.

Their gazes turned in unison to the light and sound as an intense heat washed over them both. The creature shrieked as it's body was slammed into by a loud, hard and fast object, knocking it away from Misato and stopping suddenly to cast the creature off.

"**You Will Feast On No One's Flesh This Night, Feral Beast**!" the rider said as he got off his bike.

Misato gasped at what she saw.

The rider was dressed head to toe in black leather, from his pants to his jacket, spiked gloves and boots. A long silver chain was wrapped around his chest. But what caused Misato to gawk, was that his head was nothing but a flaming skull.

She gripped the silver cross around her neck tightly as the rider spoke.

"**There Will Be No Innocent Blood Shed Here Tonight! So Swears... The Ghost Rider**!" he said as he unwrapped the chain from around his chest and whipped it at the creature, the rings of the chain growing sharp and drawing both blood and painful shrieks from the creature.

The creature lunged at the Rider, with intent to kill, only to have said Rider leap quickly over the beast and wrap his chains around it's neck. He landed behind the creature and forcefully tugged on the razor-wire like chain, cutting into the creatures flesh and bone, severing its head from its body. A dull heavy thud echoed twice within the underground garage as head and body fell to the ground. Within seconds, flesh turned to ooze, and ooze turned to little more than noxious vapor.

His task done, the Rider wrapped the now smooth chain around his body and mounted his bike. The tires on the spectral motorcycle inflamed anew, acknowledging the presence of it's master.

Ghost Rider skidded the tires around and rode up to Misato.

"**No More Will You Be Threatened This Night, Ms Katsuragi**." he said. "**Need A Ride?**"

"Uh... thanks, but my car's parked right over there." Misato said, pointing to her blue Renault that was at the far end of the garage. "I'm good."

"**Then Farewell. Until We Meet Again**." Ghost Rider said before speeding out of the garage, leaving only the blazing tracks of his tires and the lingering smell of sulfur in his wake.

Misato was silent for several seconds, until she realized something.

"How the heck did he know my name?" she wondered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka Langley Sohryu was not a light sleeper. Much to the contrary she could sleep through just about anything, if there was enough activity during the day to tire her out.

However, since their battle with, and victory over, the 7th Angel, there had been little to do. As such the German redhead was ready to party. The problem was... she couldn't go anywhere.

Being an Eva-pilot meant that she had to be in bed by a certain time, yet she could not sleep.

Yawning loudly she got up from the bed and waked out onto the balcony dressed only in her shorts and tank top. She didn't bother to wake Shinji, as she didn't really care what the baka was doing.

_Probably dreaming about my tender young body_. She mused.

So wrapped up in her personal joke that she failed to notice the flapping of leathery wings and the pinch of two claws grab her shoulders and lift her into the air.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??!!!!!"

The winged beast screeched at her and continued flying as the feisty German girl struggled to free herself from it's grip. She stopped when she realized that she was flying high over the rooftops of the many buildings that littered Tokyo-3. Even if she got free she would never survive the fall.

It was then that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Looking down, Asuka balked as she saw a dark figure racing across the rooftops on what looked like wheels that were on fire.

_Ooooookay. I'm dreaming. This must be a dream_. She thought as she saw the dark figure explode up from the rooftop and rocket towards her. He flew higher than herself, spinning around to kick the flying creature in its head.

With an ear-shattering shriek, the creature released Asuka, causing her to fall back towards the earth. But as the young woman was taken by gravity's pull, her eyes caught sight of the dark figure who had come to her aid, fall with her, head aimed towards the ground.

He reached out and took her in his arms, cradling her like a groom carries his bride, his wheel feet slamming into the straight walls of the buildings below them. He ricocheted of the wall and skated across the fire escape on the opposite building, quickly running down the metal railings and then leaping out to rebound off the walls of the building opposite him.

Each rebound and ricochet caused him to slow, until finally he came to a hard stop on the ground of the alley floor.

It was when Asuka was set down on her own feet that she got a good look at her savior.

She gasped as she took him in. His appearance was that of a skeleton, as evident by the skull that was covered by not only fire but a pair of red-lensed oval-shaped goggles. His clothes were ultra-modern: black cargo pants with a black shirt and hooded jacket, his fists covered in fingerless black gloves, boney fingers sticking out. On his feet he wore a pair of sick-looking air treks that, unlike roller blades which had three or even four wheels each, had two larger wheels on each trek, a flaming skull symbol painted on the heel of both.

He pulled back his hood and pulled his goggles off of his eyes, revealing neither hair nor eyeballs. Not even skin or muscle. Only bone.

But what was strange, is that this skeletal figure looked like a teenager.

"**Are You Alright**?" the skull boy asked her in a deep voice.

"Uh... yes." she heard herself say.

"**Good. Now Get Down**!" he shouted as the piercing scream of the flying beast caught her attention once again.

Asuka moved back as the skull boy leaped towards the nearest wall and to Asuka's surprise, rocketed straight up the wall towards the diving gargoyle-like creature.

Right before he was halfway up the building itself, he leaped straight back flew across the expanse of the two buildings, ricocheting off the opposite building, and catching the beast by surprise. He twisted through the air and brought his black air trek down hard against the back of the beasts head, knocking it off course and causing it to slam hard into the building wall.

It crashed into the fire escape and clipped it's left wing, resulting in a sudden drop to the ground. It turned it's head back up and saw its skull-faced attacker following it straight down. His hands were outstretched and his legs bent at the knee, feet turned in towards each other.

"**I May Not Have Wings, But None Can Best The Soul Rider In An Air Battle**!" the dark-garbed storm rider shouted as he threw his feet out and struck the creature hard in the head, sandwiching it between his air treks and the ground with a resounding crunch.

The air demon disintegrated into nothing as Soul Rider dusted himself off.

Off to the side, Asuka was just staring in disbelief.

Who was this guy? What was this guy? What was the flying demon thing?

The questions kept coming and none of them held even a small, false answer for her.

She was snapped out of her musings as the skull-faced storm rider slid up to her.

"**This Fight Is Done. Time To Go Home, Asuka**." he said as he scooped her up in his arms and was quickly flying up the side of the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka shouted as Soul Rider carried her across the rooftops until they had reached the apartment she had been snatched from.

He deposited her on the balcony and gave her a small salute, before back flipping off the railing and skating down the side of the building with speed and skill like she had never seen.

Asuka watched him go until he was out of range.

"That's it. No more of Misato's curry before dinner." she said to herself. "Than again, that goes without saying." she mused as she went back inside and to her own bed to sleep.

She had no reason to wonder how the Soul Rider knew her name or where she lived, as she thought it nothing more than a dream.

It would not be until morning when she woke up and noticed the scars on her shoulders and the burn marks on her clothes that were proof of last nights escapades.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Blaze checked his watch. It was nearly one o'clock as three skull-faced figures arrived at the park clearing.

"Did everyone have fun?" he asked as the samurai dismounted from the horse, the biker dismounting his bike, and the storm rider just sliding up alongside them.

In seconds, the Riders themselves changed.

The samurai armor of The Phantom Rider warped and twisted, reverting back to the grayish uniform often worn by Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

The black leather of the Ghost Rider faded and shifted, changing him back into the casual suit and tie dress attire worn by Ryoji Kaji.

And finally, the air gear wearing youth called Soul Rider changed as well, returning the image of the equally casually dressed Shinji Ikari for all to see.

Blaze grinned as he looked at them all, his thoughts drifting back to how all this had happened only two hours ago.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**FLASHBACK, two hours ago...**))

It was eleven o'clock at night when three figures silently entered the park.

They each chose different paths and entrances, making sure not to be seen by Section 2.

Each of them had received a letter in the mail from someone they all knew. A letter telling them to come to the park and to come quickly, without being seen.

That task was easy enough to accomplish. Fuyutsuki was well versed in not being noticed. Kaji was a professional spy. And Shinji... well, it had taken Section-2 four days to find him when he ran away from Misato's apartment after the 4th Angel battle.

And now, all three of them had been called by their mutual friend.

Though none of them knew that.

Shinji came to a small clearing when he heard a pair of voices. Familiar voices.

"You mean to say that you received a letter as well?" an older, more refined voice said.

"Yes I did. From an old friend. You?" a younger voice stated.

"I received it at my apartment."

"So did I. Curious."

Shinji looked out for the brush and saw the familiar forms of the elderly Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki and Asuka's guardian, the unshaven ponytailed man Ryoji Kaji.

_What are they doing here? And what did they say about a letter?_ Shinji wondered, his own letter neatly folded in his shirt pocket.

With a deep breath, Shinji decided to make himself known.

"Excuse me." the boy said as he emerged from the brush.

"What?" Kaji gasped.

"Shinji?" Fuyutsuki gasped as the boy made his presence known. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I received a letter." Shinji said, pulling the note from his pocket.

"So did I." Fuyutsuki said, pulling his letter from his jacket pocket.

"Me too." Kaji said, pulling his letter from his back pocket.

"But... who sent them? You?" Shinji asked Kaji.

"Not me." the unshaven man said in defense.

"Me neither." the older man replied.

"I sent the letters." a new voice exclaimed.

The trio turned and noticed a familiar man in a black leather jacket.

"Blaze!" the trio said in unison.

They looked at each other in shock as they turned back to the man.

"It's been a long time my friends." Blaze said as he approached them. "Some... longer than others." he said to Kaji, then to Fuyutsuki, and then to Shinji. "I'm glad you're all here."

"But why are we here?" Kaji asked.

"Because it is time."

"Time?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Many years ago I promised to give you all the power to achieve your goals. It has taken me this long to gather the necessary power needed for this task." Blaze said.

"What task?" Shinji asked.

"For you all to become heroes. The last hope of mankind." Blaze explained.

"Heroes?" Fuyutsuki gasped.

"All of us?" Kaji asked.

"Yes. A great battle is coming, one in which you three will have the power to stop. And you will need each other, for against your true enemy, none of you will be able to stand alone. You must unite as one, and be one, in spirit if nothing else." Blaze said.

"I don't understand." Shinji said.

"You will."

Blaze held out his hand as three spheres of fire appeared. These sphere's lifted into the air and flew at each man, striking them hard in the chest.

"ARGH!" Kaji shouted.

"OWWW!" Fuyutsuki groaned.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Shinji cried out.

Flames engulfed their bodies as the three men tumbled to the ground and writhed in agony.

But it was a pain that lasted only a few seconds.

Their screaming stopped as all three men suddenly stood up, their appearance, to say nothing of their clothing, had changed.

Fuyutsuki was no longer himself, his appearance changed to that of a skeleton, his skull face on fire and the majority of his body covered in what looked like black samurai armor.

Kaji was no longer himself, his appearance changed to that of a leather-suited biker, his skull face also on fire with a silver chain wrapped around his chest.

And Shinji was also no longer himself, his appearance changed to that of a modern day storm rider complete with goggles and two-wheeled air treks on his feet.

Blaze looked at the trio with approval.

"**Who... Are... We?**" Fuyutsuki asked in a deep voice.

"You are the sword-wielding samurai known as The Phantom Rider." Blaze said to the older man. He turned around as a black demonic looking horse approached him, his hooves and mane on fire. "This is Enton, descendant of the horse demon Entei. He will serve you well as your steed."

The horse walked up to Fuyutsuki and whinnied, allowing the samurai-garbed Rider to pet him.

Blaze turned to Kaji as a flame-wheeled motorcycle exploded out of nowhere and came to a grinding halt next to the leather-clad Rider. "You are the chain-wielding biker known as Ghost Rider. And this will be your steed." he said as the flaming skull man mounted the bike.

Finally, Blaze turned to Shinji. "And you are the gravity-defying storm rider known as Soul Rider. Your special air treks will enable you to move as speeds equal to Phantom Rider and Ghost Rider. They are your weapons as well."

Shinji just looked at the two-wheeled air treks and then back at the man, tossing him a look that felt like he had been gypped in this deal.

"Time for a trial run." Blaze said as all three Riders felt the presence of evil nearby.

((**END FLASHBACK**))

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... we understand everything that has happened." Fuyutsuki said.

"And the powers we now have and how to use them." Kaji said.

"But... why did you chose us for all this?" Shinji asked.

"Because of who you are." Blaze said.

The trio looked confused as Blaze explained, starting with Fuyutsuki.

"Kouzou Fuyutsuki, eldest of the three, you tie the others to the past."

He then turned to Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari, youngest of the three, you tie the others to the future." he said to the boy.

And finally he finished with Kaji.

"And Ryoji Kaji, you fall between the others and keep them grounded in the present." he said to the unshaven man.

The three looked at him and then at each other.

"During the day, you will be normal. But in the presence of evil that comes at night, the Riders will take over!" Blaze said. "Each of you were chosen specifically because of your connection to the terrible crisis called Second Impact. Fuyutsuki desired the truth to be known. Kaji wanted justice for the crimes that had been wrought in the aftermath. And Shinji... Shinji loved his mother so much that he was prepared to sacrifice his pure and innocent soul to see her returned."

The trio looked at each in surprise and then back at Blaze.

"Each of you were chosen, and each of you chose of your own free will to do what was necessary to bring justice to the world. With the power of the Riders at your disposal, you will be able to champion the cause of justice, and set right the injustices wrought upon the world by the one responsible for all the worlds misery."

"Gendo Ikari." Fuyutsuki aid.

"SEELE." Kaji said.

"No." Blaze answered.

"Then who?" Shinji asked.

Blaze looked at Shinji and grimaced.

"Blackheart."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Alright. Here is my action packed second chapter.

Hope everyone enjoyed it because I've hit a small writing block. I was lucky to get these two chapters written in one day. And believe that, I'm very proud of that.

And yes, I've written this up so that Shinji, Kaji and Fuyutsuki are the heroes.

Also, you may have noticed that I had Kaji save Misato and Shinji save Asuka, but Fuyutsuki didn't save anyone from NERV. That was intentional for the next chapter where Misato talks to Ritsuko about what happened and the blond scientist just plays it off as nothing but a drunken binge.

When I was writing this chapter up, I realized that I couldn't have Shinji as the 'main' character only because he doesn't ride a motorcycle at all. Kaji would be better for that. Fuyutsuki fit more into the role of Caretaker, but I couldn't make him a cowboy, so I made him a samurai. And as for Shinji, I chose to make him a storm rider after getting inspiration for this from the hot new manga called 'Air Gear', of which I own the current three volumes.

Don't worry. Shinji is still a major character in all this, but he will have shared page-time alongside Kaji and Fuyutsuki.

And as always, read and review.


	3. The Story

Chapter 3

**The Story**

Disclaimer: Own nothing, not Eva or Ghost Rider, _Just Like My Soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Tokyo-3 Park, nearly one o'clock in the morning)

"Who's Blackheart?" Shinji asked.

"Literally... he's the son of Mephisto, the devil." Blaze said.

"Nice." Kaji said sarcastically.

"But what does he have to do with Second Impact?" Fuyutsuki asked. "I thought the explosion of Adam, the First Angel, was the cause."

"It was. But who do you think woke him up? A group of careless humans?" Blaze asked.

"You mean..." Shinji gasped.

"Everything that happened to us..." Kaji asked.

"Everything that happened to the world..." Fuyutsuki asked.

"What happened to my mother..." Shinji asked.

"Was caused by Blackheart?" Kaji finished.

"Yes." Blaze answered.

"But why?" Shinji asked.

"It is an ancient universal law that innocent souls who are killed by demons, by whatever means, become slaves to his will. And in Blackheart's case... recruits for his army."

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"You Mean Blackheart Has Three Billion Souls In His Army? At His Disposal?" Kaji gasped in horror at what that meant.

"Not quite." Blaze reassured.

"What do you mean?" Fuyutsuki calmly asked.

"Blackheart cannot lay claim to these souls just yet. Not ALL of them."

"He can't? Why not?"

"Because Blackheart isn't the devil, so he can't lay claim to that many souls so quickly. Technically they are his, but they are held in trust by his father, and he is allowed only so many souls a year." Blaze explained.

"Sort of like a kid who gets an allowance from a trust fund." Kaji said.

"Something like that."

"And how many souls does he get each year?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"In his case, one hundred of his choice." Blaze answered.

"Which means he's got... 1500 strong souls at his disposal, since Second Impact?" Shinji quickly counted, gasping as he realized the high number.

"Yes. But he isn't so stupid to unleash all of them now."

"Good thing. I seriously doubt we'd stand a chance against a 1000+ battalion."

"But what does he need that many souls for anyway?" Shinji asked.

"Blackheart's ultimate goal is to overthrow his father, Mephisto, and take over as ruler of hell. But to do so..." Blaze explained again.

"He's needs an army strong enough." Fuyutsuki reasoned.

"Three billion souls is pretty strong." Kaji stated.

"But six and a half would be stronger." Blaze stated.

"So Blackheart is going to try to initiate a Third Impact. Correct?" Fuyutsuki said.

"Correct. But Mephisto is fully aware of this, which is why he only allows Blackheart so many souls per year." Blaze said.

"But at that rate, it would take Blackheart... 65 Million Years before he would have an army strong enough to be able to overthrow his father." Shinji said, calculating again.

"And if Mephisto knows all about this..." Kaji surmised.

"Even if Blackheart killed off the rest of mankind using Third Impact, he'd still have to wait millions of years before he could do anything." Fuyutsuki stated.

"And he doesn't sound like the patient type." Shinji said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaji asked.

"He used Second Impact to try and kill 6 billion people. Sounds like he was in a hurry." the boy said.

"Pretty much." Blaze stated.

"But by then Mephisto would have figured out a means to stop Blackheart." Kaji added.

"Not unless he had a means capable of weakening his father's hold on the souls to release all of them into his service." Blaze said.

"What kind of _means_?"

"Say... the hellfire of three powerful justice-seeking souls?"

The trio gasped, looking at each other and realizing what he meant.

"He want's **us**?"Shinji gasped.

"Unfortunately, yes." Blaze stated.

"And **you** gave **us** the power Blackheart needs!" Kaji shouted.

"Yes." he said dejectedly.

"But why?" Shinji asked.

"Because this power, like all powers, is a double-edged sword." Blaze explained. "With it you will be able to stop Blackheart, but if he gains possession of it..."

"He'll open his trust fund and force a hostile takeover of hell from his father." Fuyutsuki said.

"And after that, it gets much worse." Blaze said.

"I don't see how." Kaji said.

"Blackheart's lust for power is greater than that of his father. Mephisto understands that balance must be maintained, even though he tries to claim as much power for himself as possible. But with an army behind him, and control of Hell itself, Blackheart will be able to extend his reach across the dimensional planes, to other universes and all their worlds." Blaze explained.

"Okay... that's bad." Kaji said.

"So we have to stop him here." Shinji said.

"Yes." Blaze said.

The group pondered that for a minute in silence, until Shinji spoke.

"There's just one thing I'm not clear on." Shinji asked.

_One thing?_ Kaji thought.

"Yes?" Blaze prompted the boy.

"Where did our powers come from?" Shinji asked. "They don't feel... natural."

Blaze smiled. "No reason why they should. They're demonic powers after all."

"Demonic?!" Kaji gasped. "As in... we're demons now?"

"Half-demons. If that makes you feel better."

"Not much." Kaji said caustically.

Blaze sighed as he continued. "It's important for you to know that the powers you now have once belonged to the former Ghost Riders."

"Former?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Fifteen years ago Blackheart tried to destroy all of mankind by triggering Adam. He would have succeeded, had it not been for the other Spirits of Vengeance. Their combined powers managed to soften the explosion of Adam. It was because of their sacrifice that Second Impact only took three billion lives instead of six and a half."

"Who were they?" Kaji asked.

"Caretaker, a Ghost Rider from the Wild West. Vengeance, a more hard-core vigilante type. And the last Ghost Rider, a young cyclist known as Johnny Blaze." Blaze explained. "Each of them made a deal with the devil, so to speak, and each were granted fantastic powers to serve him. But they each rebelled and chose to use their curses for the good of mankind. Just as you all chose to accept the powers and become the new Riders."

The trio were stunned for a few seconds.

"So... what you're saying, is that these powers came from Mephisto." Shinji said.

"Yes."

"And Blackheart wants our powers to overthrow his father, because they are really his powers." Fuyutsuki stated.

"Exactly."

"And now that the powers have been passed to us, he'll come after us." Kaji deduced.

"Not directly. He'll use lackey's and servants to do the job for him." Blaze said.

"Like Gendo and SEELE do for them." Fuyutsuki stated.

"But what can we do to stop him?" Shinji asked.

"That is for you to figure out." Blaze said.

"Thank a lot." the unshaven man said. "Wait a minute! Johnny BLAZE?" Kaji gasped as he stared at the man. "You mean... **you** were the last Ghost Rider?"

"Yes. That was how I managed to keep the powers hidden from Blackheart all these years. But my body was too injured to take up the power of even one Rider. They granted me some powers, enough to hide them until they were ready to be used. But without hosts the powers would have eventually been up for grabs. So I sought out those souls who would better serve as the new Spirits of Vengeance. I chose you... and you accepted." he explained.

"Not really knowing what we were signing up for." Kaji stated.

"True. But you were prepared to do whatever was necessary to accomplish the purpose of justice. In your own ways. You made the choice, and now... this is your life."

Suddenly, the trio looked on and noticed that Blaze's features, which had once been young and virile like Kaji... was now starting to look as old and worn as Fuyutsuki.

Worse, he kept getting older.

"Blaze! What's wrong with you?" Shinji asked.

"I was dying when Second Impact happened. The powers were the only thing keeping me alive. Now that they have successfully passed to you... my time is up." Blaze said as his clothes now started to show signs of wear.

"But... you can't die!" Shinji gasped.

"I should have died long ago. I was only allowed to live as long as necessary to deliver the powers to the next generation of Riders." he said as he kept getting older. "You are the Riders now. Use the power wisely."

Within seconds, the former image that was Johnny Blaze had vanished, turned to dust by the ages of time.

And leaving three stunned men of different generations in shock.

After several shocked minutes...

"So... we're on our own, aren't we?" Shinji asked.

"Guess so." Kaji said.

"What do we do now?" the boy asked.

"We do what we were meant to do. First order of business... Stop Third Impact." Fuyutsuki said.

"But how?" Shinji asked. "Where do we start?"

"We start in the most logical place." Fuyutsuki said.

"You mean..." Kaji started to ask.

"Exactly." the older man said.

"Father." Shinji exclaimed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, here's my third chapter of Spirits of Vengeance.

This chapter was more of a back story for the whole thing. And with Blaze now departed, the three new Ghost Rider's are set to battle the deadly Blackheart, and they're gonna start with Gendo!

So, instead of more story content, I am pleased to give you... OMAKE'S!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 1

The creature lunged at the Rider, with intent to kill, only to have said Rider leap quickly over the beast and wrap his chains around it's neck. He landed behind the creature and forcefully tugged on the razor-wire like chain, cutting into the creatures flesh and bone, severing its head from its body. A dull heavy thud echoed twice within the underground garage as head and body fell to the ground. Within seconds, flesh turned to ooze, and ooze turned to little more than noxious vapor.

His task done, the Rider wrapped the now smooth chain around his body and mounted his bike. The tires on the spectral motorcycle inflamed anew, acknowledging the presence of it's master.

Ghost Rider skidded the tires around and rode up to Misato.

"**No More Will You Be Threatened This Night, Ms Katsuragi**." he said.

"Uh... thanks." she said.

"**Do You Wanna** **Ride My Big Hog?**" he asked, patting the seat in front of him.

_Oh my god he's like Kaji_. She thought as she grabbed her cross. "BACK YE FLIRTATIOUS DEMON!!!" Misato shouted as she waved the cross at him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 2

"S-Sado?" the young woman asked as the boy tried desperately to get away from the creature.

Suddenly, a strange light and intense heat surrounded the trio as the whinny of a horse caught their ears.

The earth demon turned around as a skeletal horse exploded over it's head, landing between it and it's potential victims. The rider, who looked like he was dressed in black samurai-like armor leapt from the horse and landed hard on his feet. His head was not human, bearing no skin, hair or eyes and flaming as if the fires were born from the inside of the skull itself. There was a black bandanna across his brow, yet was not in flames, and a sword hanging at the figure's hip.

"**These Innocents Are Not Yours To Take, Earth Demon**!" the samurai said in a deep voice. "**Go Back To The Void, Least You Face The Wrath, Of The Phantom Rider!**"

The Earth Demon paused as it looked at the samurai.

"**Prepare Thyself To Taste The Fiery Wrath From My Blazing Sword Of Tempered Hellfire**!"

The Earth Demon continued to look at the samurai, obviously confused.

"**And Now While You Are Distracted By My Impersonation Of Gandalf The Grey, I Will Kill You!**" he shouted as he leaped at the Earth Demon and killed it.

With the demon defeated, Enton snorted and lifted his leg over the former Earth Demon.

"**Enton! That's Enough! Bad Horse! Bad!**" Phantom Rider shouted as the horse demon hosed what was left of the Earth demon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 3

She was snapped out of her musings as the skull-faced storm rider slid up to her.

"**This Fight Is Done. Time To Go Home, Asuka**." he said as he scooped her up in his arms and was quickly flying up the side of the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka shouted as Soul Rider carried her across the rooftops until they had reached the apartment she had been snatched from.

He deposited her on the balcony and gave her a small salute, before back flipping off the railing and skating down the side of the building with speed and skill like she had never seen.

Asuka watched him go until he was out of range.

"That's it. No more of Misato's curry before dinner." she said to herself. "Than again, that goes without saying." she mused as she went back inside and to her own bed to sleep. "And was it my imagination of did that guy try to feel me up when he picked me up?" she wondered to herself.

It would not be until morning when she woke up and noticed the scars on her shoulders. However, she did notice what looked like a hand print burned into her left butt cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT DEMON!!!!!" Asuka shouted.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4

**The Meeting**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my mind, AND YOU'RE NOT TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME TELEVISION!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning had come rather quickly for the three Riders, as they had sat up all night talking about what to do about Gendo and Blackheart. Finishing their meeting, Shinji had returned home to find that nothing was out of place, and went to work making breakfast. Kaji had returned to his apartment to get some much needed sleep. And Kouzou had to go into NERV for a morning meeting.

Sometimes the boy and older man envied the unshaven man's freedom. However, since he wasn't as 'important' to NERV as they were, it couldn't be helped.

"Morning, Shinji-kun." Misato said to Shinji as she lumbered into the kitchen.

"Morning, Misa... are alright?" he asked, noticing her disheveled look. Like she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep.

"I just had a rough night." she answered.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

Misato didn't say anything and Shinji went back to his cooking. Until...

"Shinji, do you believe in demons?"

CLATTER!

"Shinji?"

"Uh, sorry. But... where did that question come from?" he asked, picking up the spatula.

"Oh... never mind." she said, then got a mischievous look in her eye. "Do demons scare you?"

"Well... considering we fight giant monsters and all..." he said.

"Right." she said playing it off, but getting up to sneak behind him. "But are you worried that monsters are going to come and snatch you up in the middle of the night?"

"Well... no. But what are you saying that you believe in monsters?"

"Working for NERV, I wouldn't be surprised." she said, looming over the boy. "AND I GOT YOU!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy.

"AH! MISATO!" he shrieked as the woman hugged the boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING??!!!" Asuka shouted as she emerged from the bedroom. "Why don't you go into Misato's room if you're gonna get freaky with each other?"

"Because true affection should not be hidden!" Misato joked and Shinji blushed as she held the boy tighter in her arms.

"HENTAI'S! HENTAI'S ALL OF YOU!!!" the redhead growled as she walked to the bathroom.

"She's so much fun to tease." Misato grinned.

"Yeah, and I'm probably going to get it when she gets out of there." Shinji groaned.

"Now, Shinji-kun. You just need to stand up for yourself. After all, Asuka likes the strong type."

"Like Kaji?"

"ARGH! I wouldn't call Kaji strong." the woman protested as she pulled herself away from the boy. "Besides, Asuka's just deluding herself into thinking that Kaji is her type of man."

"But she really likes him." Shinji argued.

"I know and I just don't think that..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a sudden scream was heard.

"Asuka?" Misato gasped as both she and Shinji ran to the bathroom. "Asuka? ASUKA!" she shouted as she pounded on the door.

"Here. Let me." Shinji said as he gripped the door knob and forced the door open.

"Whoa. When did you get muscle?" Misato asked as she moved ahead of the boy.

Inside the pair found Asuka on the floor, hugging her shoulders.

"Asuka? What's wrong?" Misato asked.

"...it was a dream, it was only a dream, only a dream..." the redhead was muttering to herself.

"Asuka?" Shinji spoke up.

The redhead looked up and saw Shinji and Misato staring at her. Carefully, she pulled open her shirt collar to reveal a set of wounds on her shoulders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... then this air trek... demon thing... carries me back to the apartment and sets me down on the balcony, jumps off of it and skates down the side of the building." Asuka said as Shinji carefully applies a bandage to the last wound.

There were six small wounds on her shoulder. Two on the front of each shoulder, and one in the back of it. Shinji couldn't help but comment that from the position of it, it looked like bird talons.

Asuka had only glared at him to shut up.

"At first I thought it was only a dream. I mean... how could something like... they were demons Misato! They were real!"

"Alright, Asuka calm down. There has to be an explanation for this. Maybe you... had an accident?"

"Oh, here we go." Shinji muttered, knowing that Asuka would take this badly.

"Do these look self-inflicted, Misato?!" the girl screamed as she pointed at the injuries.

"Fine, fine. Shinji?" she asked the boy who finished putting the touches on Asuka's dressings.

"The injuries are lite, but they should heal fine. There won't be any scars on Asuka's perfect skin." the boy smiled.

Asuka suddenly blushed at that.

"I didn't know you were such a flirt, Shinji-kun." Misato teased.

"Well, Asuka is the prettiest girl in Tokyo-3, right?" Shinji said.

Asuka stared at the boy. When had he gotten complimentary on her? Not that she didn't like it.

"Oh, what? I don't count?" Misato mock pouted.

"No. You're just the prettiest _woman_ in Tokyo-3." he grinned.

"Why Shinji Ikari You... Do you smell something burning?" Misato suddenly asked.

"OH NO! BREAKFAST!" Shinji shouted as he ran back to the stove.

"Silly baka." Asuka smiled as she absently rubbed her cared-for shoulders.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Misato, have you been drinking again?" Ritsuko Akagi asked as she walked down the halls of NERV with the purple-haired captain.

"Hey! This happened _before_ I could tie one on, Ritz." Misato replied.

After dropping Shinji and Asuka off at school, Misato had reported to NERV and told Ritsuko all about what happened last night. Naturally, when Ritsuko had heard about what happened to Misato she was skeptical as hell.

"And what about the garage?" Misato asked.

"What about the garage?" Ritsuko asked.

"Security found traces of sulfur in the very place I was attacked."

"Misato, we work for NERV. Dangerous chemicals abound here." she said offhandedly.

"And what about the tire marks?" Misato asked.

"So there's someone in NERV who owns a motorcycle and drives like you do."

"Ritsuko, we're talking about sulfur. As in... brimstone." he said, clutching her cross pendant.

"You know, it's bad enough we've got the Angels to deal with, but now you want to bring demons and monsters into this?" the scientist asked. "And since when did you believe in these things?"

"Hey! Seeing is believing. Asuka believes in it too!" she snapped.

"The Second Child could have gotten those injuries from any number of places." Ritsuko argued.

"Then why would she make up a story about flying monsters and burning skull faced demons?"

"Well... she could have gotten into your stash after watching a horror movie." the blond argued.

"ARGH! You know what? Never mind!" Misato huffed as she walked away.

(Sigh) "Next thing she's going to say is that Second Impact was caused by demons." the blond said as she headed to her own work station.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato huffed as she plopped herself down in her chair.

"With everything we've been through, how can she not believe me?" she asked herself.

"Believe you about what, Katsuragi?" Kaji asked as she poked his head into the woman's office.

"Kaji! The last person I wanted to see." she huffed.

"Oh, you wound me, my lady!" he said playfully. "You alright? You look like you were up late."

"Long story." she said, then tuned serious. "Kaji, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." he teased.

"AS IF!" she spat back, restraining herself from throwing her stapler at him. "I want to ask you a hypothetical question."

"A hypothetical question? Alright, I'm game." he said as he sat in the chair on the other side of the woman's desk.

"Do you think it's possible for demons to exist?" she asked.

Kaji raised an eyebrow at that.

"Are we talking the demons that haunt your past, or real demons made of fire and brimstone?" he asked.

"The latter." she said.

"Oooookay." he replied, wondering how bad this conversation was going to go.

On the one hand he couldn't tell her that he technically was a demon. But on the other hand, he didn't want to seem as if he was making fun of her.

"Well... being in the employ of NERV I've seen a lot of things. And I've tried to keep an open mind about the supernatural." he started.

"So you believe in demons and monsters." she asked.

"Well, yes. I figure it's safer that way."

"Safer?" she asked confused.

"Think about it, Misato. You take ninja's for example. It has been clearly documented that ninjas once existed, even though their myth, which has often been played up, have attributed them many supernatural powers and such. Basically, if you know that ninja's exist, then you know what to do in order to protect yourself from them. But if you don't believe they exist, then you don't make any special plans or preparations, and you leave yourself vulnerable." he explained. "If you think about it, that's how we got NERV, right? To protect ourselves against the Angels."

Misato balked, not sure if Kaji was teasing her about this, but realizing that what he said made sense.

"So... I'm better off just being prepared and keeping an open mind, is that it?" Misato asked.

"Pretty much." Kaji said. "Especially about... certain people." he smiled.

Misato grinned at the man. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"Well, I like to think that persistence is one of my defining virtues." he said.

"Fine." she conceded. "But you could still take a lesson from Shinji."

"Shinji? What could our humble Third Child teach me?" he asked.

"Oh... proper grooming techniques?" she asked, pointing to her chin to emphasis his own stubble.

"Hey!" he protested.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The day passed without incident, until about 9:00 at night, when Shinji received a call.

"Hello? Katsuragi/Sohryu/Ikari residence." Shinji said as he answered the phone. "Oh. Yes. Of course I can. Thank you for calling." he said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Shinji-kun?" Misato asked.

"The sub-commander. He said he wanted me to come into NERV for something."

"Something? He didn't say what?"

"No, he didn't."

"Strange. The sub-commander doesn't usually handle things himself. But... orders are orders."

"Right. I'll be back as soon as I can." Shinji said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Where's Shinji going?" Asuka asked as she stepped out of the shower.

"NERV. Sub-commander called him in for something." Misato said as she downed another beer.

"And you didn't ask what for?"

"No."

"Argh! Some guardian you are." she spat, then noticed the odd collection of books that Misato was reading. "What's this? 'The Complete Dictionary of Demons'? 'The Encyclopedia Of The Occult'? 'The Book of Brimstone'? What the heck!"

"Just... doing a little research." Misato chuckled.

"So you believe me about the winged creature and the burning skull air trek guy."

"I wasn't sure at first. But after careful thought, I figured better to be prepared."

"Hmm. Let me look at that." Asuka said, snatching up the 'Book of Brimstone'.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

In a darkened hallway, three people were meeting in private.

"Good. We're all here." Fuyutsuki said as Shinji finally arrived.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it." Kaji said to the boy.

"Sorry. I came as soon as I could." Shinji said.

"So.. What's the plan?" the unshaven man asked.

"Honestly... I don't know. If we go to Gendo and confront him about this matter... it could go badly. And I'm not sure if we should go in as our... other selves." the older man said.

"Right. He could have us locked up for insanity... or killed as we are." Kaji said.

"But he can't. I mean... we're not... human... any... more... ARGH!" Shinji cried, grabbing his stomach and doubling over in pain.

"Shinji?" Kaji gasped.

The boy turned his head up and looked at the pair... his eyes on fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Gendo's office)

Ritsuko had been summoned to NERV for another late night meeting with the commander. However it hadn't lasted long, as it never did in her opinion, as the woman found herself in a vulnerable spot when a trio of odd looking creatures emerged from the shadows just as Gendo finished.

"Commander! What's going on?" the faux-blond asked as she tried to cover herself with her coat.

"My friends want to play with you." the bearded man said, his eyes glowing.

"No. No You Can't!" she screamed.

The creatures consisted of a large beast that was human from the waist up, but from the waist down it was a giant spider-like creature. The second creature looked more human, but with a wasps wings and a stinger protruding from it's back. The third creature looked like weird Viking corpse with a very large axe, it's skin looking rotted and half gone.

The trio advanced upon the woman.

"You... you can't! You need me!" Ritsuko cried out.

"I'm sure Miss Ibuki will be happy to fill in for you." Gendo grinned as he backed away.

Suddenly, the doors to Gendo's office exploded open as a trio of flame-skull individuals roared into the large, dark office.

"What?" Gendo gasped as the figures assembled. There was a skeleton samurai atop a black horse that stood between a leather-clad biker on a fire-wheeled motorcycle and a teenage looking roller blader.

"**We Request An Audience With The Commander Of NERV!**" the Phantom Rider said.

"**But First...**" Ghost Rider said as the creatures who were about to attack Ritsuko lunged at the Riders.

"**Dibs On The Insect!**" Soul Rider said as he shot ahead of the other two, easily dodging between the man-spider and the Viking to shoot into the air to kick down the insect man.

The creature slammed into the wall and slid to the ground as Soul Rider landed and turned to see Ritsuko... exposed to the air.

"**Whoa**." he gasped as he noticed her figure.

"OH!" the blond woman gasped as she covered herself back up.

However, this distraction was all that was necessary for the insect man to slap the fiery storm rider with it's tail.

Soul Rider skidded across the office floor, before back flipping onto his feet.

"**Alright. That... Was Just Rude!**" he said as he shot back towards the creature.

Meanwhile, Phantom Rider had dismounted Enton and was trading swords with axes.

"**Long Have I Sought To Know Who Would Win Between The Skill Of The Samurai and the Brute Force Of The Viking!**" Phantom Rider said as he slammed his fiery sword against the Viking's axe. "**But Know You Will Not Win This Day! You Have No Soul Of Your Own, And I Am The One To Offer You Your Peace!**"

"**Could You Fight More And Talk Less?**" Ghost Rider shouted as he had leaped off his bike and was using his chain to lasso the giant spider creature, and was now riding it like a bull. "**Oh Just Give Up Would You?**"

Soul Rider leaped into the air and rebounded off the walls, spinning and twisting in the air to confuse and then strike at the insect creature. The impact was enough to stun the creature, giving Soul Rider the advantage to drop right on top of it's back and slam it into the floor. He jumped off it's back as the insects tail tried to sting him. When it came around to another pass, Soul Rider grabbed the tail and lifted it off the ground, tossing it hard towards the giant spider-creature.

The tail stung hard into the spider-creature, the monster shrieking before it brought it's foot down into the insect, impaling and killing it. However, the venom from the insect was enough to weaken the arachnid, allowing its movements to become less animated and giving Ghost Rider the chance he needed to transform his chain into spear and shoot it directly through the spider's heart.

Phantom Rider knocked the Viking's axe out of his hands and quickly flew at the corpse, slicing it's head off with amazing quickness.

The three creatures dissipated into nothing as Phantom Rider moved towards Ritsuko.

"**Are You Alright, Dr Akagi**?" the samurai asked the woman.

"Y...yes." she replied, unblinking at the events that just happened in front of her. "You... know my name?"

"**I Do. I Will Take You Home Now**." he said as he carefully picked the woman up in his arms as Enton came over to him.

Phantom Rider lifted the unsettled scientist onto the saddle of his fiery steed as Soul Rider looked off to the side. He pointed to the shadows as Ghost Rider lashed out his chains, catching something.

"**Looks Like I Caught Something**." Ghost Rider said as he pulled on the chain, to reveal he had caught himself a Gendo.

"**Looks Pretty Small. Might Want To Throw Him Back**." Soul Rider exclaimed.

Phantom Rider stepped up to the bearded man as he was bound.

"**Listen Closely Gendo Ikari**." the samurai spoke. "**We Know About Your Plan To Initiate A Third Impact Upon The World. We Also Know Who Is Behind It. Know That We Will Not Allow This To Come To Pass. We Will Not Allow The World To Fall To Darkness And Ruin. The Souls Of Three Billion Innocent Souls Cry Out For Justice. And We Are Here To Deliver It!**"

Suddenly, the eye-less holes in his head started to glow, as if a fire from within his skull was being pushed towards the only possible exit. But instead of fire, a beam of blinding white light shot forth and enveloped the grim commander of NERV.

In an instant, Gendo Ikari was overwhelmed with such intense pain and suffering, thrashing wildly in Ghost Rider's chains.

The Penance Stare that Phantom Rider used is capable of making a person feel the pain and suffering that they have inflicted upon others, only amplified to more than a hundred times.

And in Gendo's case... it was nearly astronomical.

The blood-curdling screams of the once feared commander of NERV filled the metal halls of the base and echoed out into the Geofront, making Ritsuko's heart nearly stop. And so intense were these feelings that Gendo passed out from sheer exhaustion. However, he would never be rid of these feelings for as long as he lived.

Ghost Rider unchained the man, letting him drop to the floor, twitching like a dying roach.

"**Let Us Away**!" Phantom Rider said as he leaped onto his horse with Ritsuko sitting right in front of him.

Soul Rider sped out first, followed by Ghost Rider, and lastly by Phantom Rider and a completely stunned Ritsuko Akagi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A knock on the door at nearly 11:00 caught Misato and Asuka by surprise.

And naturally, Misato went to answer it.

"Ritsuko?" the purple-haired woman gasped as she noticed the ruffled looking blond scientist at her door.

"I believe you, Misato." was all she said, and then collapsed into the woman's arms.

"Ritsuko!" Misato screamed as she helped the woman inside.

It was right then that Shinji appeared in the door way.

"Hey, Misato, I'm... Dr Akagi?" the boy gasped.

"Shinji help me here!" Misato said.

The pair helped the woman into the apartment, closing the door behind them as a pair of fiery figures just looked on.

"**We Could Have Just Taken Her Home**." Ghost Rider said to his companion.

"**True. But She Wanted To Go And See Misato. After What She Had Been Through Tonight, I Thought This Was Best**." Phantom Rider said.

"**I Won't Argue With That. But... The Night Is Young, And I'm Tired As...**"

"**Don't Even Say It!**" the samurai snapped.

"**Wouldn't Dream Of It.**" the biker grinned.

Or best as a flaming skull man could.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here's chapter number 4.

Hope everyone liked it.

I had all three of the Riders introduce themselves to Gendo, who is obviously being controlled by Blackheart, I had a fight between the Riders and three more of Blackheart's minions, I had Shinji being nicer to Asuka and even complimenting her, Kaji helping out Misato, and Fuyutsuki helping out Ritsuko... in a way.

Not a lot of Fuyutsuki/Ritsuko interactions in this chapter. But I promise more later.

Also, the Penance Stare is one of Ghost Rider's primary powers used to make people feel the pain they have caused others, only to a heightened level, I felt was necessary for Gendo to have happen to him.

Hope everyone enjoyed that.

Next chapter... Blackheart steps up his monster attacks in order to find out who the new Riders are, and the couples start getting closer to each other.

And as always... Read and Review.


	5. The Fourth Rider

_**SPIRITS OF VENGEANCE**_

by Gunman

Chapter 5

**The Fourth Rider**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Eva or Ghost Rider, nor it's characters.

Summary: Blackheart steps up his monster attacks to find out who the new Riders are. Meanwhile, the Riders get a new ally, and Shinji gets a new family member.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma Hibiki: yes, I hate writers block too. And I will make Kaji a better person, enough for Misato to like him, but yet he will be a cliché speaker.

Caladchbolg: What is Inheritance? I've never really heard of that show before. I've been too busy to check it out.

Nightmare2046: Don't worry, I am going to kill Gendo off... once he has suffered a bit.

Jak4: I hope you approved of Asuka's acceptance of the situation.

Team wolf II: I couldn't remember if the Penance Stare came from Ketch or Blaze, but I figured: it's a Ghost Rider power, so I just used it.

Ronin Katarn: Don't worry. I am planning of having Rei in this next chapter. And she will have a rather interesting role to play.

Fifth Horseman: yes, when I started doing this Ghost Rider crossover, I realized the Penance Stare would be perfect for using on Gendo.

Aneirin: Even if you like my story better than your own, that doesn't mean you should give up on yours.

Neferius: Yes, Misato, Asuka, and Ritsuko will investigate their mysterious saviors, even though they will see them in action again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From the rooftop of an adjacent building, two spectral forms watched as Shinji and Misato helped the disheveled Ritsuko Akagi into their apartment.

"**There's One Thing I Still Don't Understand**." Ghost Rider said to his companion.

"**What**?" Phantom Rider asked.

"**Why Was Shinji Able To Sense Those Monsters Before We Were**?"

"**I've Been Thinking About That**." the samurai said, but not giving his answer right away.

_Pausing for dramatic emphasis. What a cliché._ "**And**?" he asked, getting impatient.

"**It's Possible, Because He Is Younger Than Us, That His Mind Is Less Cluttered With The Events and Goings On Of The World. This Makes Him More Sensitive To The Supernatural**."

"**So ****Just**** Because Shinji Is Younger, He's Better Able To Detect Demons And Monsters Than We Are**?"

"**Or It Could Be His Soul Is More Open.**"

"**Guess That Makes Sense.**" he said with mild sarcasm.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Misato's Apartment)

"You mean... You and The Commander??!!" Misato gasped as the blond woman sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee.

"It's not something I'm proud of." Ritsuko said with an ashamed look on her face.

"I wouldn't be." Asuka said, off-handedly.

"Asuka..." Shinji said, trying to quiet the girl as it was obviously hard on the blond woman.

"What? You don't find this... disturbing? I mean he's your father." the redhead snapped.

"He hasn't been my father for the last decade." the boy replied.

Asuka wasn't about to argue that fact. The blond scientist had already told everyone present about what had happened at NERV less than an hour ago. About Gendo, and the monsters, and the flaming skull-faced riders who rescued her and brought her to their apartment at her request.

Misato was intrigued by the fact that there were now three of these mysterious Riders. Asuka was shocked that there were more, diverse, monsters lurking about. Shinji however was shocked at the fact that Ritsuko was having an affair with his father.

"Ritsuko-san, why?" Shinji asked the blond scientist.

"Why what?" she asked back.

"You and my father."

"Are you asking out of curiosity or concern?" she asked.

"Concern. I mean... I figured you could have done a lot better." he explained.

_That's for damn sure_. Misato and Asuka's thought in unison.

Ritsuko smiled at that little compliment. She sighed a little and regained her voice.

"Thank you, Shinji. But to answer your question: I did it because I thought he loved me." she said. "But I was just deluding myself into believing that. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked curiously.

"Because I... in a way, I was taking the place... of your mother." she said sadly.

Shinji sighed as he realized where she was going with this. It wasn't so much that Ritsuko was sorry about that. His mother. It was more from the fact that it might have hurt him. Shinji. Possibly from the fact that Ritsuko knew him better. To her Shinji was definitely kinder than his father.

"It's alright, Ritsuko. I'm not upset. Just... do you care for him?" Shinji asked.

"After what he did to me tonight... no way in hell!" she grumbled.

_Oh, you don't know how close you are to that statement_. Shinji thought as he moved towards the blond woman and hugged her from behind. Shinji felt her stiffen a little. "Alright. So there's nothing to forgive then."

"Thank you." Ritsuko said, relaxing in the boys embrace. _The boy gives good hugs. _

"Alright! If you're done hitting on the poor woman, we have more important things to worry about." Misato said to the blushing boy while a rather annoyed redhead stood behind them.

"Like what?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji backed away.

"You said you actually saw a skull faced man riding a motorcycle." Misato asked the woman.

"And a hooded skull faced rollerblader?" Asuka added.

"And a flaming skull-faced samurai riding a black horse. They looked like they were all part of the same group." Ritsuko stated.

"So... there's _three_ of these guys?" Shinji asked, trying to sound impressed.

"Looks like it."

"Seeing something like that, guess you'd believe anything else." Shinji said to Asuka.

"Absolutely." the redhead replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before about the monsters and all." Ritsuko said to Misato.

"Don't worry. In fact, I could use your help on something." she said as she got up from the table and went into her room.

Shinji, Asuka and Ritsuko looked confused for a few seconds, hearing a bunch of thumping around from Misato's bedroom.

"Help with what?" Ritsuko asked as Misato soon returned, a bunch of books in her arms.

"Research!" she said, thrusting all her bought tombs into the blonds hands.

"Huh?" she gasped as she looked at the occult books.

"I'm really no good at this sort of thing."she giggled as the two teenagers walked out of the kitchen.

"Shinji!" Asuka whispered to the boy as the older pair started combing through the books.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why did you hug her?" she asked, more than a little curious, and she would never admit, jealous.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought... she could use it."

Asuka looked back at the two women who were now reading and shrugged her shoulders as well. However, Shinji wondered if she was asking because she was jealous he had hugged Ritsuko.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ, the next day...)

"I understand things were hectic for you last night." Fuyutsuki said as he rode up in the elevator with Ritsuko.

"Yes. It's was... disturbing." the blond said.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's not your fault, commander." she said with a slight smile.

"You know, I'm still not used to that title." he said with a small smile.

"Well, with Gendo in a catatonic state, you're in charge now."

"Yes. And I assure you that you won't have to preform any of the duties for me that you preformed for him." he said.

Ritsuko blushed a little at that. It wouldn't have taken much to learn about that.

"However... if you should need a shoulder to cry on, or a friendly ear to listen..."

"Thank you, sir." she smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

The elevator reached the first stop as Fuyutsuki turned to the woman.

"I hope you will." he said, nodding to her, and then stepping off the elevator.

Ritsuko smiled a little inside at what he meant by that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Kaji asked as soon as he entered Misato's office.

"Sort of. Looking through 'demon lore' is kinda difficult when you don't have a real idea of what you're looking for." the purple-haired woman replied, only a couple books on her desk. The rest were at her apartment.

"Here we are fighting giant monsters from space, and you're looking up demons." he said, shaking his head. "Besides, I thought you knew what you were looking for."

"I did too. But there's no reference for guys with flaming skull heads."

"Guys? You're looking for more than one?" he playfully gasped.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm now looking for three."

"THREE?!"

"Weird, huh?"

"So... what are these three like?"

"Well, apparently there's a biker guy who saved my life. Asuka was saved by a younger guy who uses rollerblades. And Ritsuko mentioned a guy who bears a strange resemblance to a samurai."

"A biker, a blader, and a bushido guy." Kaji said, counting on his fingers.

"Pretty much."

"Not much for comparison, is there?"

"Yeah. It's like they're all from different era's or something."

"Oh, what cruel fate has brought together the demon three from beyond the Netherworld!" he said dramatically as he held out his hand and waved comically.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Kaji!" Misato laughed as he hurled a pencil at the man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, back at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment...

"GOD, SHINJI! IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!" Asuka screamed on the couch.

"I'm almost there Asuka. Will you calm down. Just try to relax." Shinji said as he continued to work.

"How can I? It just keeps pushing into me!" she groaned, clutching tightly on the boys shoulder.

"That's because you're clenching too much. Relax!" he strained against her.

"Will You Just Take It Out?"

"Stop struggling, damn it! It's harder that way."

"It, Just, Hurts!"

"I can't take it out if you don't RE-LAX!"

"Just please hurry!" she whined as Shinji pulled back.

"There! It's out!" he said.

"Oh, thank god. I thought that thing would rip me in half." she gasped in relief.

"It's a splinter, Asuka." the boy groaned, holding up the tweezers with the offending piece of wood in it. "I don't believe this. You're the toughest girl I know and you get panicky from a little piece of wood."

"Yeah, well, the smallest things can give you the biggest trouble." she grumbled.

"Well, it's over now. You're suffering has ended."

Asuka looked at Shinji. Was he teasing her?

"Are you teasing me, Shinji?" she asked.

"And risk the wrath of Sohryu?" he smiled.

"You **are** teasing me!" she growled and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck "Admit it! You're teasing me!"

"ACK! ASUKA!!!!" the boy gasped in her grip.

"Admit your crimes, Mr Ikari!" she grinned maliciously as she pulled on his neck, tumbling backwards into the living room.

However, the pair tumbled backwards and went sprawling onto the floor. This ended up with Shinji collapsing on top of the German redhead, her arms still around his neck.

Their eyes locked, their faces mere inches from each other.

_She's so beautiful_. Shinji thought as he stared at her.

_Why didn't I notice how cute he is?_ She wondered. Her eyes widened as she pushed on the boy, practically knocking him off of her. "Get Off Me!"

"Ouch! What was that for?" he winced as he tried to stand up.

"Are you kidding? If Misato found out about this, or worse saw us like that, we'd never hear the end of it." she stated.

"Oh. Right." he replied, knowing that was totally true.

_Not that I wanted it to end._ The pair thought in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV, just after noon)

"Ritsuko." Fuyutsuki said as the female doctor entered the large office.

"Yes, commander?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course."

"It's about the HIP."

Ritsuko balked. Mostly from the fact that Fuyutsuki was speaking about it so openly.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I have to know. Are you as dedicated to it as Gendo was?"

Ritsuko knew she had to be honest about this. This was Fuyutsuki, not Gendo.

"To be honest... no. Personally I thought the project was a mistake. But if I had said anything Gendo would have replaced me with someone else."

"Someone perhaps less capable, but more willing."

"Exactly." then a thought occurred to her. "What about you, sir?"

"I'm sure Gendo knew my objections to it. But for reasons of my own, I stayed the course. But now that the commander in a coma, as it were, we should be in a position to stop it."

"By ourselves?" she asked, knowing even they would have trouble with this whole thing.

"I think I can get us some additional help." he said.

"Who are they and can we trust them?"

"Shinji Ikari and Ryoji Kaji."

Ritsuko actually mulled that over. She knew that Kaji probably had his own agenda here at NERV, and that Shinji, as an Eva pilot, was pivotal to Gendo's original plans. But that didn't mean Shinji would help them. Well, maybe he would, but he'd probably need a better reason than to help out the people who were originally involved in the plotting of the destruction of mankind.

"And why would Kaji or Shinji help us?" Ritsuko asked.

"Kaji has recently demonstrated some loyalty to me. I believe we can trust him in this." Fuyutsuki said. "As for Shinji, he probably will help us, if given the proper... incentive."

"I see."she said, musingly. "And what sort of incentive would Shinji require to help us?"

Fuyutsuki smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Late afternoon, The Commander's Office)

"So... you're sure about this?" Shinji asked once he, Asuka and Misato had been called to the commander's office.

"Yes." the older man said.

"I have a sister?" the boy gasped.

"Yes, Shinji. According to some old files that Ritsuko and I dug up, Rei was born the same day you were, but the doctor told your mother that she had died in childbirth. This was Gendo's doing."

"WHAT?" Misato shouted, obviously outraged. "But Why?"

"So that he would have at least one child who he could raise to obey his every command as an Eva pilot." Ritsuko stated. "Like the saying goes, 'Blood is the best security'."

_This is like a bad soap_. Asuka mused.

"That cold-hearted, manipulating, son-of-a-stinking-" Misato grumbled.

"Yes, Captain. But it's safe to say that in leu of this discovery..." Fuyutsuki said.

"Rei Ayanami is your long lost sister, Shinji-kun." Ritsuko stated, finishing for the older man.

"I... I don't know what to say. I mean... she's my sister?" Shinji gasped.

"Yes. And I think it's right that she know this." Fuyutsuki said as he handed Shinji the file.

He looked it over once more to make sure it was all accurate, then smiled and ran out of the office.

Of course, it was a fake smile. The whole scene was for Misato and Asuka's benefit. Fuyutsuki had already told Shinji about Rei's origins and NERV's plans. The plans were of interest to Kaji, but it was Rei that interested Shinji. The fact that she was cloned from an Angel was of little concern to him. It was the fact that she had also been cloned from his mother: Yui Ikari.

That alone made Rei his sister.

After all, it wasn't her fault how she came into this world. It was his father's. And right now Rei was the closest thing to a blood relative he had. Add to the fact that he liked her and was concerned for her on many levels.

Ritsuko had spent all day doing the necessary paper work to make it look just like they had said. Which Shinji was aware of thanks to Fuyutsuki.

Shinji ran all the way, reaching Rei's apartment nearly out of breath. He knocked on the girl's door.

"Ikari-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked noting the hunched-over-heavy-breathing-boy.

"I came... sister... you... read, file, please!" he said as he thrust the document into her hands.

Rei took the file and opened it. After a few minutes of reading, her hands were shaking.

"This says that I am... your sister?" she said with nearly broken speech, startled at the revelation that this brought to her.

"Yes, Rei-chan. You're the child of Yui Ikari, just like me. And that makes you my sister."

Rei was speechless for several seconds. "You are, my brother."

"We're a family, Rei-chan. A family!"

_Family._ She thought deeply on the word as a smile came across her lips. _I have... a family. _

Shinji couldn't stand it any longer and lunged forward to wrap his sister in his arms tightly.

Rei gasped at the feel of his arms around her. His touch, his warmth. It felt so good.

She pulled her arms up and wrapped them around the boys back, pulling him in tighter to her. She sighed a little as she did this, enjoying the feel of the close contact he gave her.

Rei was fully aware of her origins, that she was cloned from Yui Ikari, not born of her like Shinji had been. Yet, in a sense it did make them related. However, Shinji was the one person she had come to trust in the long, lonely years of her life. Gendo had recently lost that trust, and Shinji had earned it. He was the closest thing she had to a friend, and now, thanks to the pretense set up by both the doctor and the sub-commander, now the current commander, Shinji was legally her brother.

Her family.

A tear raced down her cheek at the unfamiliar warmth she felt building up in her chest.

However, it was actually a different kind of warmth she was feeling as dusk was coming fast.

As the last light of the sun vanished over the horizon, Shinji felt a strange urge build up within him.

_No! There's an evil creature nearby. Dammit I can't transform now! But I have to protect Rei_. He thought as he strained to keep his Rider self from emerging. He could feel the hellfire build up within him. Within his chest as it was pressed up hard against Rei. Suddenly, he felt the Rider receding back into him.

_What the_... he thought as he pulled away from Rei.

"Shinji-kun! Something... is wrong." Rei said him.

"Rei?" he asked.

"I sense something is close... near us!" she said.

"Stay here. I'll check it out." he said and left so that he could transform into Soul Rider.

Once Shinji had left, Rei touched the spot between her breasts and stomach. She felt hot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Across town...

"**I Hate Insects!**" Ghost Rider screamed as his spiked chain whipped around and tore through another demon-like bug creature.

He wheeled his HellCycle around and took off as a weird demon scorpion-like creature leapt at him, followed by a monstrous-looking centipede and a mantis.

The wasp he had just killed dissipated into dust as he turned his attention the others.

"**I REALLY Hate Insects!**" he groaned as he lashed out again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Fuyutsuki had dismissed Ritsuko, Asuka and Misato and had gone home himself, he had felt a strange presence draw up to him.

His fiery skeletal horse, Enton, lifted himself back on his hind legs and lashed out with his front hooves, striking a wolf demon in the head and knocking it back.

As the Phantom Rider, Fuyutsuki was gripping his fiery sword and slashing at a lion demon that was trying to devour him. He managed to slash at it's stomach, destroying the beast.

"**Well... This Wasn't How I Was Planning To Go Out. But If Die I Must, I'll Take You With Me!**" he shouted as a large bear demon and tiger demon roared and charged towards the pair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"**ARGH**!" Soul Rider groaned as he was tossed hard against the wall of the alleyway.

He looked up and saw the three demon dogs slowly advance towards him, snapping and snarling as they did.

_Didn't think there was more than one_. He thought as he got back up to his feet. _Where are they all coming from?_

The demon dogs, at least twice the size of St Bernards, moved towards him and leaped, just as he leapt into the air as well, avoiding their claws and causing them to crash through the wall.

"**TIME FOR SPEED**!" he shouted as he pushed off the wall and flew towards a more open area in which to fight these demons.

However, when he landed on the street he froze as he noticed several more demon dogs forming a semi-circle around the alley entrance.

"**You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!**" he groaned as he looked back to see the three demon dogs from before filling the alleyway. _All totaled, about a dozen. Great!_

The dogs were about to attack, when a bright flame overhead caught their attention. Soul Rider and the dog demons looked up as another figure wearing flaming air treks fell from the sky and landed right next to Soul Rider himself.

"**What The**!" Soul Rider gasped as he stared at the figure. _Another Rider?_ He gasped, taking in the new figure who was obviously female.

Like him this new rider possessed flaming air treks, only her's had little wings on the heels. She was dressed in a white jacket with a flaming skull on the back, skin-tight pants and fingerless gloves and blue-lense goggles as opposed to his red ones. And unlike him, her flames were blue.

"**Who Are...**" he started to ask, only to be cut off by the rider.

"**We Must First Deal With These Monsters**." the female rider said.

"**Uh.. Right**."

The demon dogs attacked the pair. One or two, it was all the same to them.

Without a second's hesitation, the pair lashed out, their air trek's slamming into the demon dogs left and right. What amazed Soul Rider was that his new ally seemed to be able to move just as quick and as accurate as himself.

He leaped into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that slammed his fiery air treks into the face of another demon dog, causing it to dissipate into nothing.

His new partner leaped into the air, spinning like a ballerina before lashing out with a split kick that struck down two more demons and turned them to dust.

Within less than a minute, all twelve demon dogs were gone.

Soul Rider panted a little as the female rider approached him.

"**Brother! Are You Alright?**" she asked.

"**Brother**?" he gasped as realization hit him. "**Rei-Chan**?"

"**Yes**." she nodded.

"**But How**?"

"**I Do Not Know. I Followed You When You Left And Saw You Transform. When You Did, I Felt Myself... Become This. What Is This Strange Power?**" she asked, staring at her hands.

_Right. She never gets fazed by stuff like this. _"**I'll Explain Later. We Need To Find The Others**."

"**Others**?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soul Rider informed Rei of how to find the others, the pair reluctantly splitting up.

It wasn't the best idea he had ever had, letting his new sister fly solo on her first night of being a Rider, but he had little choice. He could sense the presence of evil attacking the other two Riders and they needed help.

With a warm hug, the pair departed, guided only by their pulsing 'ghost sense' towards evil.

Soul Rider quickly came across Phantom Rider as he and Enton were facing a large bear demon and what looked like a cheetah demon who was newly arrived to help his animal brethren.

"**Dibs On The Cheetah**!" Soul Rider shouted as he leaped through the air and slammed feet-first into the fast cat.

"**Soul Rider?**" Phantom Rider gasped, relieved to see the younger Rider.

"**Take Out The Bear, Now!**" the air trek rider shouted as he started racing around the park with the cheetah now chasing him.

Phantom Rider turned back to the bear in time to avoid its huge claws. Enton spun around and kicked at the bear with his hind legs, stunning it enough for Phantom Rider to slash it's stomach with his fire sword and ending it's life in this world.

He looked back to see Soul Rider race around the park with the cheetah still chasing him, then leap onto a tree and spring backwards, twisting in the air to kick the cheetah in the face with his air treks.

Soul Rider skated back to a tired looking Phantom Rider and Enton as the cheetah turned to dust.

"**Are You Both Alright?**" he asked the samurai.

"**Fine. Did You Encounter The Same Trouble's We Did?**" Phantom Rider asked as he mounted Enton.

"**Yeah, About A Dozen Demon Dogs**."

"**And You Defeated Them In Time To Come And Aid Me?**" Enton snorted. "**Aid Us?**"

"**Actually, I Had Some Help**." he grinned.

"**Help?**"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"**Who Are You?**" Ghost Rider asked the female Rider as the last insect demon died. Again.

"**I... Have No Name.**" Rei said.

He looked at her up and down, taking in her air trek outfit. "**Hmm**. **Then We Will Have To Give You A Name. How About... Flame Girl!**"

"**No**."

"**How About... The Pyro Blader!**"

"**No**."

"**The Crimson Skull?**"

"**No**."

"**The Red Lady!**"

"**I Am Not Red.**"

"**The White Angel?**"

"**Have You No Talents Other Than Name Choosing?**"

"**Ooooh. Tough Critic.**"

"**Spirit Rider!**" Soul Rider said as he, Phantom Rider and Enton arrived.

"**What**?" Ghost Rider asked.

"**We Will Call Her... The Spirit Rider**." the air trek rider said.

"**I Like That Name**." Rei said, accepting the new title.

"**Fine. But Who Is She Really?**" Ghost Rider asked.

"**My Sister**." Soul Rider said.

"**Sister**?" Ghost Rider asked, staring at Soul.

"**Rei**?" Phantom Rider gasped.

"**What**?" Ghost Rider gasped, turning to Phantom.

"**I'll Explain Later**." Soul Rider said.

"**Fine. But How Did She Gain The Same Powers As Us?**" Ghost Rider asked.

Shinji thought back to when his powers had started to manifest. It was at sundown... when he was hugging Rei.

_How could Rei have developed the same powers as me? Soul Rider started to rise out of me, when I was hugging Rei-chan. But... I managed to suppress it until I was able to get away. I've never really tried that before, but... Wait! Could Rei's Angel DNA have absorbed some of the Rider's powers from me when we were hugging? I did feel him recede rather quickly before I left Rei to find those demon dogs. And when I found them, I felt my powers slowly return to full strength. But for Rei to absorb that kind of energy... she... what? Absorbed part of my powers, which fully manifested into the full powers of both her Rider abilities. And mine as well? That's just impossible! _

"**I'm Not Sure. But She's One Of Us Now.**" Soul Rider said. "**Welcome To Our Other Family, Spirit Rider!**"

"**Thank You, My Brother.**" Spirit Rider smiled, or as best she could considering she didn't have lips right now.

"**Well... This Is Going To Be Interesting.**" Phantom Rider said, Enton whinnying in agreement.

"**Right**." Ghost Rider said as a new scream pierced the night. "**But Later. Evil Is A Foot! Let's Ride!**" Ghost Rider said as he revved his Hellcycle's demonic engine.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Author's Notes**:

Hope everyone didn't see this one coming. About Rei becoming the new Spirit of Vengeance.

I wanted to do something special with Rei since she hasn't been in the last few chapters, and I thought that this would be a good way to do it.

The idea for her to become a Rider was a little tricky, but I think I pulled it off pretty good. By having Rei absorb some of Shinji's hellfire powers, and then have it fully integrated into her body, sort of like a modified strand of DNA that sets off a chain reaction to the rest of the DNA strain.

But that means that Rei is now a superhero as well.

Hope everyone enjoyed the story and will give me good reviews. And here are some omakes for extra fun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Ritsuko had been summoned to NERV for another late night meeting with the commander. However it hadn't lasted long, as it never did in her opinion, as the woman found herself in a vulnerable spot when a trio of odd looking creatures emerged from the shadows just as Gendo finished.

"Commander! What's going on?" the faux-blond asked as she tried to cover herself with her coat.

"My friends want to play with you." the bearded man said, his eyes glowing.

"No. No You Can't!" she screamed.

The creatures consisted of a large beast that was human from the waist up, but from the waist down it was a giant spider-like creature. The second creature looked more human, but with a wasps wings and a stinger protruding from it's back. The third creature looked like weird Viking corpse with a very large axe, it's skin looking rotted and half gone.

The trio advanced upon the woman, as she stared at them with curiosity.

_Hmm. Well, maybe these guys will last longer than Gendo_. "Alright, boys! Come and get it!" she grinned as she spread herself out on the desk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2 (This is just my take on what could have happened. Less funny, more romantic)

"Well, it's over now. You're suffering has ended." Shinji said.

Asuka looked at Shinji. Was he teasing her?

"Are you teasing me, Shinji?" she asked.

"And risk the wrath of Sohryu?" he smiled.

"You **are** teasing me!" she growled and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck "Admit it! You're teasing me!"

"ACK! ASUKA!!!!" the boy gasped in her grip.

"Admit your crimes, Mr Ikari!" she grinned maliciously as she pulled on his neck, tumbling backwards into the living room.

However, the pair tumbled backwards and went sprawling onto the floor. This ended up with Shinji collapsing on top of the German redhead, her arms still around his neck.

Their eyes locked, their faces mere inches from each other.

_She's so beautiful_. Shinji thought as he stared at her.

_Why didn't I notice how cute he is?_ She wondered. Her eyes widened as Shinji suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to her own. _Oh God! He's kissing me!_ She thought as her arms wrapped around his neck tighter.

_Her lips are so soft_! Shinji thought as he wrapped his own arms around her body.

The pair continued making out until Misato came home.

"OHHHHHH! Look at the cute couple!" she teased.

"That's right! We're a couple, so get your own man!" Asuka grimaced at the woman as she held onto Shinji tighter.

Shinji turned back to Asuka. "So, you will be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course. Now come here and give me some sugar!" she grinned pulling the boy into another kiss.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"**Who Are You?**" Ghost Rider asked the female Rider as the last insect demon died, again.

"**I... Have No Name.**" Rei said.

He looked at her up and down. "**Hmm**. **Then We Will Have To Give You A Name. How About... Flame Girl!**"

"**No**."

"**How About... The Pyro Blader!**"

"**No**."

"**The Crimson Skull?**"

"**No**."

"**The Red Lady!**"

"**I Am Not Red.**"

"**The White Angel?**"

"**You Read Far To Many Comic Books!**" Rei said.

"**Ooooh. Tough Critic.**"

"**Now You Understand Why Misato Dumped Him**." Soul Rider said as he and Phantom Rider arrived.

"**Easily**." Rei said.

"**HEY**!" Ghost Rider shouted.


	6. Enter Blackheart

_**SPIRITS OF VENGEANCE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ghost Rider.

Summary: The Riders encounter Blackheart and his lethal associates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 6  
**Enter Blackheart!**

The demonic entities were thundering through the city one after another, attacking people at random, and like predicted, the Riders had been out sending those transformed souls back to hell. And from the top of the tallest building, four dark figures watched with interest.

"They certainly aren't wet behind the ears, are they?" a soggy-looking man in drenched greenish clothes and long hair said.

"Too bad it's just dirty laundry they're airing out." a dark-garbed dreadlock-wearing man said, his hair whipping in a non-existent wind.

"Didn't take much to unearth them, huh?" a tough-looking dirt-covered bald man said.

"And it won't be long before we get what we want." the scary, gothic-looking man said.

"Are you sure about this plan?" the dreadlock man asked.

"Defeating a bunch of enslaved souls is no true test of their powers. But we'll give them something to really fight for." the gothic man said.

"Their lives?" the dirt-covered man said.

"Their souls!" the gothic man said with an inhumanly devilish grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The four Riders quickly dispatched the other demons and eventually met up in the center of the city.

"**The Eastern Sector Is Clear**." Spirit Rider said.

"**Nothing In The Northern Sector**." Soul Rider said.

"**Same For The South**." Phantom Rider said.

"**Then Why Do I Still Sense The Presence Of Evil**?" Ghost Rider asked.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." a curt echoing voice said.

The four Riders looked over their shoulders and saw a young man with short raven-dark hair dressed all in black, with pair skin and a cold gleam in his eyes.

A cold shiver went down the spines of the three male riders, as they realized who he was. Spirit Rider on the other hand, merely thought he was evil.

"So... the Riders are here! And four of them no less." he grinned.

"**You Must Be Blackheart!**" Ghost Rider said.

"If I must be, I must be." he said as he casually approached them.

"**You Were Responsible For Second Impact**." Phantom Rider said.

"**And You've Been Trying To Bring About A Third**." Soul Rider said.

"**We Won't Let You**!" Ghost Rider said.

"Really. Well... I imagine you must be pretty tired after fighting off dozens of my warriors. Let's see just how tired." Blackheart said as he was suddenly surrounded by three other individuals. "Allow me to introduce my associates: Gressal.... Wallow... and Abigor." he said, indicating a dirty-looking bald man in the brown longcoat, a soggy-looking man in the greenish coat, and a dreadlock wearing man who's hair was still blowing in a non-existent wind.

"**Nice To Meet Ya. We're Going To Send You To Hell**!" Ghost Rider said.

"**Or Back To Hell**!" Phantom Rider said.

"What's the plan?" Gressal asked.

"Divide and conquer." Blackheart said.

The trio suddenly took off in different directions. The Riders looked over at Ghost Rider, who let out a small growl.

"**Find The Hidden. Leave Blackheart To Me.**" Ghost Rider said to the trio.

The trio quickly bolted through streets, leaving a fiery trail as they did.

"**So... It's Just You... And Me.**"Ghost Rider growled at the Devil's son.

"Let's play." Blackheart grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Phantom Rider rode Enton through the tree-filled park of Tokyo-3, his ears and eyes open for any sign of danger.

Suddenly, the ground underneath the dark samurai exploded upwards and knocked the Rider from his mount.

He looked up as the bald man in the brown overcoat walked up to him.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to give up your powers, Rider?" Gressal asked.

"**Never**!" Phantom Rider hissed as he stood up, drawing his sword.

"You really think you can beat me... old man?" the gritty-looking Hidden asked.

"**Not Alone**." he said as a fierce snort caught Gressal's attention.

The Earth Hidden turned around as a pair of mighty hooves kicked him in the face. Phantom Rider lunged forward and slashed at Gressal, slicing him across his arm. Gressal sprung back and punched the older Rider in the face and gut, before grabbing his collar and lifting him over his head to slam him into the ground.

He kicked him several times, before Enton rammed him with his head. Gressal stumbled backwards as Phantom Rider gripped his sword and impaled him through his chest.

"**Feel The Burn!**" Phantom Rider said as he forced a fiery bolt through his sword and into the Hidden, incinerating him from the inside out and turning him into ash, screaming as he did.

The Hidden defeated, Enton snorted and came over to the samurai.

"**Thank You, My Friend. Now... Let's Get Back To The Others.**" he said as he mounted his steed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The N2 Mine-made lake was surrounded by what had been thick forests and a partial neighborhood. The person visible in the area, in the middle of the night... was a slim female figure with a flaming head on Air Trek's.

Spirit Rider had tracked the Hidden creature to this area, wondering where he had gone to. Though the obvious answer was...

"**The Lake**." she said as the surface of the water stirred and rose up, taking the shape of a water-logged man in green.

"Good guess." Wallow grinned as he stared at her. He made a 'come hither' gesture with his hand.

Spirit Rider stared at him for a few seconds before racing out across the water to attack him. Racing along the surface, her fiery Air Trek's boiling the water as she went. She leaped into the air and threw a kick to his chest, splashing through his body and falling into the water itself.

**Blast**! She gasped as she struggled to get back to the surface.

However, the water around her held her fast as an image of a face took place in front of her.

"Water extinguishes fire!" Wallow gurgled through the lake as he grabbed her throat.

He gripped tightly her neck, the pair thrashing around violently as the female Rider soon ceased her movements. Spirit Rider suddenly changed, reverting back to the human form of Rei Ayanami.

Wallow laughed as he held the female Rider in his grip. However, Rei's eyes suddenly opened and glowed brightly as she transformed once again into Spirit Rider, letting loose a powerful blast of hellfire that caught the Water Hidden by surprise.

The middle of the lake exploded in fire and steam as a gurgled scream echoed into the night.

The raging waters settled down as a single, water-logged female form pulled herself to the lakeshore. She stood up and shook the water from her body before turning back to stare at the lake.

"Fire... boils water." Rei said, before transforming back into Spirit Rider and rushed off to find her brother and the others.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The tallest building in Tokyo-3 found two figures dancing around as if it were a choreographed fight scene.

One was an intangible man in a thick coat with dread locks and a toothy grin. The other was a young man with Air Trek's on his feet, and a flaming skull for a head.

"You're a fool, boy!" Abigor said to the young Rider, who leaped into the air to kick at his face, only to pass right through him. "You cannot catch the wind!"

He clenched his fist and hurled a forceful surging wind at the Rider, slicing him across his chest and the side of his stomach.

"I can touch you.... but you can't even touch me." Abigor grinned maliciously.

"**I Don't Have To Touch You... To Beat You**!" Soul Rider hissed as he suddenly started racing around the Air Hidden in circles, going faster and faster.

Abigor realized what he was doing and lifted himself off into the air to escape. However, Soul Rider's flames were quickly rising the faster he went, resulting in a spiraling tower of fire that caught the Air Hidden by surprise. He screamed as he burned away into ash.

Soul Rider stopped circling, which caused the tower of fire to extinguish.

He cocked his head to the side and looked around.

"**That... Was Too Easy**." he said as he sped off to find Blackheart.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"**ARGH**!" Ghost Rider shouted as he was hurled through his third wall of the night.

"Give up yet, Rider?" Blackheart asked as he stepped through the wall and walked over to spirit of vengeance.

"**Never**!" Ghost Rider hissed as he slowly got back up.

"You can't win! You can't beat me!" Blackheart hissed as he grabbed Ghost Rider by his shoulder.

Ghost Rider snapped his head up and threw his arm up to punch Blackheart in the face, knocking him back. He grabbed his chain and whipped it at the Devil's son, wrapping it around his neck and pulling hard. Blackheart went through his second wall of the night as Ghost Rider went after him.

"**Give Up?**" Ghost Rider asked.

"Never!" Blackheart said as he got back up and leaped into the air to kick the Rider down.

Ghost Rider leaped at him, punching and kicking Blackheart in the face and chest. Blackheart in turn punched and kicked Ghost Rider, eventually knocking him back through yet another wall.

"I have no weaknesses for you to exploit, Rider! But You Do!" Blackheart hissed as he grabbed The Ghost Rider by his neck, lifting him into the air and hurled him through yet another wall and into a packed car.

"**Ouch**." Ghost Rider hissed as he struggled to separate himself from the car.

"This is obviously not going anywhere. I guess we'll have to finish this another way." Blackheart said as his ears detected the approaching Riders. "I'll see you soon, Rider. All of you." he hissed as he disappeared into the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"**So What Happened?**" Phantom Rider asked his cycle-riding ally.

"**Standstill**!" Ghost Rider groaned as he sat on his bike.

"**Blast**!" the samurai said.

"**Sorry**." the biker replied.

"**Don't Be. Blackheart Is The Devil's Son After All**."

"**You're Alive. That Means You Defeated The Hidden. Where Are The Others?**" Ghost Rider asked.

"**Right Here!**" Soul Rider shouted as he suddenly appeared and skidded to a halt next to the biker.

"**That's Good At Least.**" Phantom Rider said.

"**Where's Spirit?**" Soul Rider asked.

"**Haven't Seen Her**." Ghost Rider said.

"**If Anything Happened To Her...**" Soul Rider hissed.

"**I Am Here, Brother**!" an echoing female voice said as the fourth rider arrived.

"**Spirit**!" Soul Rider shouted as he raced to the girl.

"**Soul**!" Spirit Rider gasped as she was embraced by her brother.

"**Oh, How Cute**!" Ghost Rider said.

"**SHUT UP!**" they shouted in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With the Hidden defeated and Blackheart gone, the Riders decided to retire to their homes.

However, when Kaji returned to his apartment, the unshaven man found Misato waiting for him at his door. And needless to say she wasn't exactly thrilled to see the man limping and holding his ribs. To be honest, he looked like he had been in a fight.

"Jeez, Kaji! What the hell happened to you?" Misato asked.

"Interesting choice of words." he mumbled as he drug himself to his apartment door.

"I'm serious! You look like you got hit by a car!" she said as he forced his key into the door lock.

"More like I hit a car." he said, turning and opening the door.

"You should report it." she said, following him into the apartment.

"Can't." he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because....."

"Because....why?"

"Because.... it's complicated."

"And you're making me suspicious." she snapped.

"Misato....... I care about you too much to drag you into my problems." he said, pausing as he tried to derail this conversation from it's potential course.

"Then tell me what they are so I can avoid them." she said.

"We both know you won't avoid it. You'll charge headlong into it." he said with a small grin.

"Yeah. You're right." she shrugged. "So why not save me the trouble and just come clean."

"Oh? Is that an offer to give me a sponge bath, or join me in the shower?" he grinned.

SMACK!

"Ouch!" he gasped, holding the side of his face.

"Does your mind revolve around anything but sex?" Misato huffed.

"When it comes to you? No." he replied.

"Pig!"

"Thought you'd appreciate my honesty. Although.... one other thought does come to mind."

"Do tell." she huffed.

"Marriage."

Misato looked stunned. That had obviously not been what she was expecting him to say.

"I hurt you a long time ago Misato. I owe you a lot. And all things considered....and all totaled up... I figure I owe you that at least." he said as serious as possible.

"You.... you...."

"Misato?"

"You're absolutely incredible!" she shouted.

"I always thought so." he grinned.

"I mean in the bad way!"

"Huh?"

"You get me worried that you were run over by some drunk in a car, and then butter me up with an apology that comes out like the weakest marriage proposal in the world!" she said.

"But after all this time.... it seemed appropriate."

"I....yes, but..."

"Yes? Are you accepting?"

"I can't!" she said. "It took me so long to get over you and then you just waltz back into my life like nothing ever really happened, like you got something to prove, and just expect me to accept it? No! I can't! I won't!" she said.

"You could. You should." he prompted.

"Don't! Do! That!" she snapped again.

"Sorry."

"Just... sit down and let me patch these injures." Misato said, sitting him down on the couch and then going into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

_At least she still cares._ He thought.

"With burning, stinging Iodine!" she called out.

_Then again..._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since NERV was closer than his own apartment, Fuyutsuki had returned to the base and had found Ritsuko still working. He tried to avoid her, but it was a lost cause.

"Sir! What happened to you?!" Ritsuko gasped when she saw the man limp in.

"A... small matter." he said, wincing a little.

"You're bleeding! You need medical attention." she said, ushering him into her office, which was close by.

"It's not that serious, Ritsuko." he said.

"Well.... at least let me tend to it. Make sure nothing is too badly damaged." she said.

"Ritsuko that's not necessary. I'm perfectly capable..."

"Please." she said softly, cutting him off.

He stared at her as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please just let me help."

The implored sound of her voice quickly folded him.

"Alright." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji and Rei arrived at their apartment, they found another devil waiting for them.

"Where the hell have... what happened to you?" the redhead asked, seeing Shinji being helped by his recently discovered sister.

"Uh..." he started to say.

"We were in a fight." Rei said.

"WHAT? Who? Who the hell would attack two Eva pilots?" Asuka asked.

"Crazy people." Shinji said.

"Guess so." the redhead said.

"I am fine, Pilot Sohryu. But my brother could use some attention." Rei said, helping Shinji to the kitchen.

"Right. Okay, Shinji, park it!" Asuka snapped.

"What?"

"Sit down, In the chair, And let me take a look at your injuries!" she said.

_I wonder if this is how she shows her concern?_ Shinji thought, wondering if he should be grateful or upset at his sister for letting Asuka take care of him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Is something wrong, sir?" Ritsuko asked the elderly commander.

"No. I just wonder why you've been smoothing out the bandage across my chest for the last ten minutes." Fuyutsuki asked, his shirt off and the lovely blond scientist tending to him.

"I, uh... wanted to make sure it was on properly." she said with a blush. "Besides.... you haven't complained in the last ten minutes, either."

"That's because I haven't been touched by a beautiful woman in years." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You said something.... about being touched by a woman in years?" she asked.

"No, I said a beautiful woman, and I thought I was thinking it only. I'm sorry." he replied, looking away from her.

"For what? Calling me beautiful?" she asked. "No one's.... ever called me that before."

Fuyutsuki looked at her.

"Well..... you are."

She looked at him.

"I'm just being honest, Dr Akagi. Don't pay any attention to this crazy old man." he laughed.

Ritsuko leaned up and gently pecked his cheek with her lips. It was an action that stunned him into silence.

"I'm just being honest too, sir. Don't pay any attention to this unattractive scientist." she said.

"I can't..... and you're not." he said.

The pair's eyes met and held for what seemed like an eternity, before the universal laws of attraction took over.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You really are a pig, you know." Misato said as she bandaged Kaji's arm.

"I can't help it sometimes." he replied.

"I know but..... what?"

"I said I can't help it sometimes."

"Did you just admit that you are a pig?"

"I am admitting that.... I made a lot of mistakes in my life. Leaving you was one of them. And even if you accepted my reasoning.... it doesn't make it right."

"Reasoning? What reasoning could you possibly have?"

He looked at her. "To save the world?"

She stared at him. "You.... are going to save the world?" she started laughing. "From what? The Angels?"

"No. From the demons."

She stopped laughing. "Excuse me?"

"Misato.... there are a lot of things I want to tell you... and I don't know if you can accept them." he said, almost cryptically.

"Such as?" she pressed.

"Such as.... I'm.......... I'm Ghost Rider." he finally said.

Misato just glared at the man, as if confused.

"Who?" she asked, causing him to sweatdrop.

"Uh.... the guy with the flaming skull for a head... on the motorcycle?" he said, bracing himself for her reaction.

Misato's eyes opened wide. "WHAT? Are You Kidding Me?"

"No, Misato. I'm Ghost Rider, and I'm not alone."

Misato's lips turned into a small grimace, as if wondering how this could get worse.

"You mean.... the other fire-headed guys? They're...."

"Sub-commander Fuyutsuki..... Rei Ayanami..... and Shinji."

That was when Misato exploded.

"WHAT?!!" she shouted, grabbing the man by his collar.

"It's a long story." he groaned.

"Then Start Talking Mister!" she said, shaking him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You don't have to do this, Asuka." Shinji said as the girl bandaged his stomach.

"Hey, you bandaged me, so this is only fair. I mean... I don't want to feel like I owe you." she said.

"You don't owe me anything. I was happy to do it for you." he said.

That caught her slightly off guard. "You were?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

A flush of his cheeks was threatening to explode his head. But something inside him told him that it was time for him to confess his feelings.

"Because... I like you, Asuka."

The redhead gasped. "You... you like me?"

"Yes. I do." he stated. "Even though you're mean to me, you hit me, yell at me, boss me around... I still like you."

Asuka started to feel a little guilty as he said that.

"But.... but why? I mean you just said..."

"I know. And it's strange for me too... but you don't show anyone else that kind of attention. And I know what I feel... and what I feel is... I like you."

She laughed a little. "You've got a messed up sense of affection, Shinji. Everything I've done to you and... you like me? As in..."

"I like the way your hair flows behind your back.... I like the way you smile when you're happy.... I like the way your eyes sparkle when something good happens.... I like your strength, your intellect, your motivation... and I like you.... your soul."

"My soul?" she asked, slightly confused.

"You have a good soul, Asuka. Not many people can see it... through that facade of strength you always put up. But I can. Don't change, Asuka. Promise me." he said.

Asuka was in tears now. Everything Shinji had just said... was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"And what if I wanted to change.... a little?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Shinji just smiled, as if knowing what she meant by that.

"But you could change a little too, you know." she said.

"Me? How?" he asked.

"Well.... for one thing, you could be a little... bolder."

"Bolder, huh?"

"Yes. It wouldn't kill you to show a little backbone once in a... MMPH!" she gasped as her oration was cut short by the lips of one Shinji Ikari.

It was several seconds after their lips parted that Asuka found her voice.

"Why... why did you kiss me?" she asked, almost out of breath.

"You told me to be bolder. And I've wanted to do that for a long time." he said in a soft voice.

Asuka grinned. "Well what took you so long?"

"I was actually hoping to take you out to dinner, buy you flowers and a gift, go to a movie..."

"That is such a cliché, Shinji." she laughed.

"Maybe, but I felt you deserved to be treated like a lady before I asked you to be my girlfriend."

Asuka froze and blushed at that.

"You.... think I'm a lady?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, thinking that she looked cuter when she blushed.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Well, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do. And I thought women liked getting gifts."

"They do. As long as you don't try to get us into bed the same night."

"Oh, I'm not that bold, Asuka-chan." he chuckled.

The pair laughed. Once they stopped laughing, they looked into each others eyes, silent.

"Shinji... do you...." she started to say, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"What, Asuka?" he asked, his own heart thumping hard.

"Would you... would you stay with me tonight?"

He looked at her as if he hadn't heard her right.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean will you sleep with me, in the same bed, fully clothed and everything."

"Uh... I thought you didn't want me to get you into bed on the first night."

"We've been together... what.. about a month now?" she said. "And.... I think I can trust you, Shinji. So... will you?"

"If you want me to."

"But I swear if you do anything inappropriate and perverted..."

"You can use me for a scrub brush to clean the toilet." he said.

"Right. Good. Glad we got that cleared up." she stated with her usual fire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly dawn when Misato came home after a long talk/shouting match with Kaji, and saw both Shinji and Asuka snuggled up together in the living room on a futon. The both of them fully clothed, but Asuka was hugging the boy tightly around the chest. Said boy had his arms around the girl, hugging her protectively.

Misato just smiled as she saw that.

_I wish Kaji would hold me like that.... and get a shave and a haircut once in a while_!

In his apartment, Kaji sneezed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dawn had just peaked as Shinji awoke and turned over to look at the sleeping redhead. Her eyes blinked open as she stared up at him.

"Asuka-chan?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, Shinji-kun?" Asuka replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Asuka was stunned. _Boy, he really is getting bolder_. She smiled. "And what if I told you I was still in love with Kaji?"

Shinji smiled. Was that a challenge to see what he could offer her?

_You can't live in fear. _Shinji thought as he moved to the girl and pressed his lips to her own.

Asuka moaned in surprise as Shinji moved up to where he was practically on top of her, kissing her and wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Her muffled protests subsided as she felt his tongue invade her mouth.

_Yes_! She thought. _This is the kind of guy I want! Strong, assertive, caring! And he is pretty handsome and all. Oh God! His tongue is driving me crazy! Where did Shinji learn to kiss like this? He's too good! I'm getting all... light.. headed....... Goodbye... Kaji..._

"Asuka?" Shinji asked after pulling away from the girl, seeing her rather blank and dazed look.

"Yes." she said dreamily.

"Yes, what?"

"I'll be your girlfriend." she sighed as she buried herself in his chest, his own arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sun was rising slowly over the land as a dark figure stood at the edge of the volcano, peering down deeply into the molten lava, his gaze coming to rest upon the sleeping Angel deep within.

"The Hidden preformed like I expected. I'm definitely going to need a new strategy." Blackheart said as he stared into the volcano. "This... is going to be fun." he grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been a while since I updated this story. Hope no one minds the lateness, or that I went a little quick in some places, like with getting Shinji/Asuka and Ritsuko/Fuyutsuki together, or even the Riders battles with the Hidden. In the movie, Ghost Rider's battles with each of the Hidden didn't last too long. Abigor was the longest, only because GR had to chase the Air demon.

As for Misato and Kaji, they are still going to get together, but it's gonna be a while. Also, I was originally intending to have Blackheart cause some trouble using Lilith... but I decided to save that until later.

Hope everyone liked this update, cause I've got other stories to update before I do anything more with this story.

And just so everyone knows, my next updates will be for 'Shinji X' and 'Shinji Meets The Avengers'. Hopefully for tomorrow or the next day.


End file.
